Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me
by gg42
Summary: The sequel to Manipulate Me, a GKM fill. This story follows sixteen year old Blaine as he looks for another happy ending after his first full body session with his masseuse Kurt. Blaine's confidence is boosted now that he's accepted that yup, he's definitely, 100% gay.
1. Christmas

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None. AU  
**Warnings**: Um, masturbation?  
**Summary**: Blaine's confidence is boosted now that he's accepted that yup, he's definitely, 100% gay.

Blaine's mom smirked as she watched her son string popcorn while he leant against the kitchen island singing happily, wondering if it was something other than the Christmas spirit that had him in such a good mood this week. Not even the Warbler's loss to Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals earlier in the week had brought him down off cloud nine. Maybe he'd met a girl at his birthday party last weekend? It had to be something big as he'd even spent time yesterday pouring over random websites with his dad looking for a car to rebuild together.

When her husband had first brought up his latest idea for bonding with his youngest son, Blaine had simply rolled his eyes and huffed out an unimpressed breath. That had been 4 months ago and now, finally, it seemed that Blaine was on board with the idea. She could only hope that they'd wait until the snow cleared up a little before they bought some clunker home to work on. Penelope pursed her lips; perhaps both her boys could work on the car together with their dad. They could all do with some bonding time while their eldest son, Cooper, was home from California for the Christmas break.

Suddenly startled from her musing Penelope realised her younger sister, Rosy, was bustling into the kitchen with numerous shopping bags hanging from both arms.

"Well, well what do we have here? Looks like about a mile of popcorn threaded there, Blainers!" Rosy cheered. "What planet are you on, Sunshine?"

Blaine looked down at the now enormous pile in front of him and blushed ever so slightly, smiling to himself. "What's with all the bags Rosy?" he asked, eyes sparkling at his favourite aunt.

"Ah well, it just so happens that you've been voluntold to help me make several gingerbread houses this year"

Blaine's face scrunches up in confusion, "Voluntold?"

"Yep, I told your mom that you'd volunteered to give me a hand, even though you and I haven't had the chance to have that conversation yet. You don't mind do you? You're just so clever with the roof and getting the icing just right." She winked at her sister, knowing she was laying it on thick.

"Huh, _and_ you also know I make an awesome gingerbread dough!" Blaine retorted while starting to clear the bench of popcorn and supplies.

* * *

As she's sliding the gingerbread shapes into the oven to bake, Rosy asks Blaine if he'd been able to make it to the spa yet. Blaine freezes with his hands in the sink where he's rinsing bowls, "Ah, y-yeah I went in last Saturday."

"So? Well, what did you think? Kurt's great isn't he? I _swear_ he's a magician with those hands of his. And those eyes!" she gushes.

He licks his lips and sighs, thinking about those truly magical hands and the sweet taste of Kurt's mouth. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. T-t-to thank you I mean. I thought it would be, y'know, um, u-uncomfortable." He pauses, biting his lip as he breathes in the ghost scent of orange flower and pine oil. "But as soon as I hit the bath, I think I was a goner. Completely at his mercy." He stacks up the bowls, ready for the dishwasher and turns to his aunt. "He's _definitely_ amazing, ah, at what he does", he says smiling but trying not to be too obvious that he's crushing on their masseuse.

"Oh well, good!" she nods. That second gift card she'd gotten him as a Christmas present won't go unappreciated after all, she thinks. This time she had purchased the massage and facial package instead of the luxury soak option. She hopes that's something Blaine will be comfortable with.

"Ah, Rosy? Um, do you always get a full body massage there?" Blaine asks tentatively, not quite sure how to find out what he wants to know.

"No, no. Well, sometimes I do. If it's been a particularly stressful week, I'll happily let Kurt do Deep Tissue. But usually it's just a Swedish head, neck and shoulders for me." She grins at Blaine, "I am a sucker for the hot rocks though. They do great specials on Tuesdays _and_ they're open late, so if I'm in need of a little something extra, well, that's when I indulge myself."

He blinks several times absorbing this information, looking at the floor slightly disturbed. He has _no_ idea if she's trying to allude to activities other than massage. He shakes his head, clearing odd visions from his mind's eye. Perhaps he needs to do some _actual_ research on massage services. So far he'd only concentrated on finding and watching as much massage related porn as possible in the last few days and trying not to rub himself raw.

* * *

Days later, while waiting for Jeff to pick him up and head out to a New Years Eve party being thrown by one of the other Warblers, Blaine is sitting at his desk spinning the two new gift cards he has for Kurt's spa between his fingers. God, he loved his Aunty Rosy. He knew his mom had bought him one after he'd gushed about how awesome his first time was and he had practically begged for a return visit as a Christmas gift. What he hadn't realised though, was that Rosy had already picked another one up as well. And for a _facial_. Every time he thought of getting a facial from Kurt, he giggled. He just couldn't help himself, his thoughts had fallen directly into the gutter as soon as he'd read Rosy's card and he was having a hard time getting them back on the, ahem, 'straight and narrow'. He grinned. He was most definitely _not_ straight and narrow anymore, if indeed he ever was.

* * *

Blaine's first weeks back at school are hectic. Even though the Warblers aren't practising for Regionals, they do still need to get a program together for a shared assembly with Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school, and then there's several other inter-school functions in the works. Finally Blaine's been given the opportunity to audition for a solo and he intends to make the most of the spotlight while it's on him.

Kurt and his kisses are always in the back of Blaine's thoughts though. Falling asleep after crazy days of rushing between the library and rehearsals, Blaine can recall the soft stroking of Kurt's thumb over his cheek and tender press of his lips. Night after night as he drifts off, he keeps promising himself that he'll make the call and book in for another massage soon. Instead he keeps putting it off during waking hours, worrying that it was an elaborate fantasy he'd concocted for himself or that Kurt wouldn't remember him, wouldn't care that he'd returned just to feel his touch.

Finally, it's the dreams that start to wake him before his alarm that actually spur Blaine into action. After yet another morning of jerking awake with the sensation of the hot slide of Kurt's cock inside him still fresh in his mind, he makes the decision that if he can book in for Saturday, he will. Until then, he's content to wrap a hand around the stiff cock that's almost vibrating with need and stroke himself into euphoria.

As it turns out he _can_ book in for the massage and facial this Saturday. But not with Kurt. Apparently he's away for the week with some family thing but he will be back the following week, so Blaine confirms for the following Saturday. When the receptionist asks him to choose between the only two open slots: 10am, the very first appointment and 4pm, the last appointment for the day, Blaine's unsure of what to do. Really, he'd like the last slot so they won't be interrupted by the next client turning up and he hopes they'll have more time to talk and stuff. But then he remembers that the Crawford-Dalton Winter Formal is next Saturday and he's performing a solo with the Warblers, which means they'll need to be there early enough to have a practise run on the stage before people starting arriving and the Warblers with dates will need to leave to pick them up. Reluctantly, he makes the appointment for 10am. At least this way, he figures, he'll have all day to bask in the afterglow before the craziness of the dance and tipsy girls in taffeta start to exasperate him. Now he just needs to get through the next 10 days.

* * *

Four nights later, Blaine's body is trembling as he pushes a second finger into his ass. This is the first time he's tried fingering himself and he thinks it's going well, if _only_ he could reach his prostrate properly.

He had practically ran out of the pharmacy with the newly purchased bottle of lube this morning and he's been waiting for his parents to leave for dinner at the country club before ripping through the protective plastic wrapping over the lid, throwing off his clothes and hurling himself onto his bed.

Feeling slightly giddy, he closes his eyes transporting himself back to the warmth of the spa's treatment room, feeling the phantom solidity of the massage table under him, listening for the sounds of oil slicking between Kurt's slender but strong fingers as hands bear down on him.

Blaine rubs a lubed thumb over the head of his now erect dick. Pressing against the glans, he sighs and starts up a quick rhythm as memories of Kurt's solid body draped against Blaine start to bombard him. Blaine trails his other hand down his stomach, stroking a thumb against the base of his dick before his fingers flutter across his balls. He squeezes around them, pulling them into a tight knot as his soft moans spill out into the darkened bedroom.

Releasing his sack, he drags his thumb down to rub circles into the sensitive skin underneath while his fingers stretch out dipping into the cleft of his crack. Dragging his fingertips against his hole, he tenses the muscles in his ass, a shiver of pleasure travelling up within his insides at the remembrance of Kurt's cock thrusting into him. Stopping briefly to lube up, a finger hovers over his entrance. "Ah fuck", he sighs, as his pointer finger swirls around his hole. Sliding in, his body shudders with anticipation, awaiting raw pleasure.

"Oh God, oh God, ah fuck Kurt". Blaine lets his mouth run, he loves it when the house is empty and he's free to pant and groan as loudly as he likes. A lone finger pumping into his asshole as his other hand fists his cock, he's feeling _so_ good right now but he knows now that there is more waiting for him and so he teases himself with another finger before working it in alongside the first. He spreads his fingers apart to stretch himself that bit more, "Uh, holy fuck". He speeds up his thrusting; cock tingling, balls tightening and fingers stretching trying to find the seemingly magic button inside himself. Finally, _finally_ his fingers press in just the right way against his prostate. "Oh, oh, _oooh_, fuck me baby, fuck me!" he shouts out, spilling come across his tense stomach.

Easing his fingers out, his mind is spinning as he squeezes the head of his cock savouring the tingles running through his body. He definitely _cannot_ wait to get to his next appointment.

That night he drifts into slumber feeling Kurt's weight on his bones and hot breath whispering into his ear, "I'll make you feel so good Blaine, so good".

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the lack of Kurt in this part. His family is currently struggling through something but we'll see much more of him and more massage smut in the next part. I kept writing thinking that I have to give you some more Kurt asap but then Blaine just had to go back to school and start touching himself, and well, the keyboard ran away with itself.

For any concerned with bottom!Blaine, never fear there will be some switching later on but right now Blaine is just exploring how good it feels to be comfortable with his sexuality, how wonderful sex can feel and experimenting with what he might like sexually.


	2. The First Gift Card

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None. AU  
**Warnings**: Age gap, blink-and-you-miss-it come-play and mention of facials

**Summary**: In this part, the Hudmels make an appearance and Blaine cashes in his first Christmas gift card to see Kurt again.  
**  
Disclaimer**: Aside from the obvious not owning Glee thing, the spa depicted throughout this series is fictional. Any likeness to a real business in the part of the city where this story is set is purely coincidental. Also I am not a doctor and the interwebs talked me through double bypass surgery.

* * *

It's the smell of bleach and sweat that gets to him, Kurt realizes, and the insistent beeping of the heart monitor. He'll never get used to that noise either but as annoying as the beeping is at least it's a constant reminder that his Dad, Burt, is still alive.

The past few days had been spent bouncing between the hospital and the family home in Lima with his step-mom, Carole, constantly by his side while his dad recovers from surgery. As disconcerting as it is to drink horrifyingly bitter coffee and sit in uncomfortable chairs for hours waiting for news and his dad's eyes to open, this time was different. This time was proactive. This time it was good news as the doctors remarked on how well Burt came through the double bypass surgery. This time his dad opened his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand just a couple of hours after the 4 hour long procedure. This time things _will_ be better and there won't be frenzied phone calls at midnight recounting a second heart attack and CPR efforts. There won't be frantic pacing in the departure lounge at JFK waiting to board a flight back to Ohio. There won't be an annoying taxi driver who's determined to take the scenic route to the hospital. There won't be a teary race to the ICU waiting room to find Carole wringing her hands looking so small and Finn looking lost. No, this time will be different. It _has _to be.

He's distracted from his thoughts when a nurse pops her head through the door of the examination room telling him that the doctor will be along to see him in a few minutes. On top of everything else, Kurt was worried that all the fretting he'd done (and the excessive coffee consumption) over the past 6 months was giving him an ulcer, so he figured that he might as well get a check-up seeing he had time on his hands this week and was already at the hospital.

* * *

As it turns out he's perfectly healthy and his doctor simply tells him to cut back on coffee and to find ways to relieve stress, perhaps find someone to talk to about the drama of his situation. He knew that leaving his job, friends and apartment behind in New York and moving his life back to Ohio, not matter how temporary, would be stressful but when you factor in his dad's health and helping out to make sure his dad's business stays afloat, it's sometimes a little overwhelming.

Of course, his job as a massage therapist was somewhat helpful in that respect. All that soothing music, calming essential oils and the physicality of the job helped to keep him grounded, even when Mrs Rigby grumbled about the table being too high for her short legs or when his roommates were busy being assholes.

Roommates, ugh, sometimes they too just suck ass and when it came to Sebastian that was literally the case. The walls in their Dublin apartment, on the outskirts of Columbus, were thin; there had been many a squeal from Seb's latest boy toy that Kurt had attributed to an enthusiastic rim job being delivered to a squirming new bedmate. On the other hand, at least his bedroom didn't share a wall with Maxie. She and her boyfriend, Eli, spent as much time having rip-roaring arguments as they did having noisy make-up sex.

It's not that Kurt hated his roommates, on the contrary actually, they did provide comic relief when the rest of his life seemed like it was falling apart. It's just he had become unaccustomed to sharing his space after having lived on his own for the past 2 years. Before that though, he'd spent years sharing an apartment with his best friend from high school, the slightly crazed diva Rachel, during their time as students. He had thought that the time on his 'drama school sentence' was up but apparently he was a bit of a masochist as here he was sharing a townhouse with two attention-seeking Otterbein students, both of whom were majoring in acting at the Westerville based university, and were more than happy to drag him into whatever squabble, drinking game or rehearsal they were having. It turns out that he had more in common with Sebastian than he cared to admit and although they kept their friendship adversarial, they both had a soft spot for the other – not that you'd get either of them to say that out loud. OK, so maybe having roommates is not so bad after all.

* * *

Carole loads up the car with the flowers, get well cards and magazines her husband's collected over the past week. With Burt safely ensconced in the front seat already, they head home.

"You look tired honey", she says glancing over at Burt during the drive.

"It's just a relief to be going home. A week in that place feels so much longer. It'll be nice to have a decent meal and to sleep in my own bed without being woken up every 2 hours", he grumbles.

"Sounds like you need lunch and a nap" she says quietly, mostly to herself and happy that Kurt is there already, no doubt with lunch on the table, waiting for the rest of his family to arrive.

Burt huffs out a breath, "You make me sound like a 2 year old Carole."

She smiles, "Well just as long as you don't start throwing your toys and have a tantrum, I think we'll be OK."

He grins. "Oh God, can you imagine me doing that in the supermarket?" he starts to cackle. "Kurt would have a fit and end up hiding behind a display pretending he doesn't know us. And Finn!" he barks out. "Finn would be all 'Dude! You can't just do that' before running off to find Kurt to wrangle me."

* * *

"Dad, just sit down. I'll get the remote and then you can watch ESPN or something."

"Thanks Kurt. Hey, uh, would you rub my feet? They're a little achy I guess."

"Hmm, must be from being on your feet more today. Yeah, sure. I'll just get some lotion and be right back" he says before heading to the upstairs bathroom to fetch the new body moisturizer he'd bought Carole recently.

"Huh, weird" he says narrowing his eyes as he heads back down towards his step-brother. "Hey, Finn you don't know where that new lotion is that was in the bathroom cupboard, do you?"

"Ah dude, yeah, um y'know, it's ah, it's in my room, um next to the box of tissues" he finishes off lamely.

"Finn!" Kurt wails, "Don't you think it's about time to buy your own supplies. Haven't you heard of lube?"

"Aw dude, keep your voice down" he says, steering his step-brother back upstairs.

"Stop calling me 'dude' Finn, and do I even want to touch that bottle now?"

"Calm down, man. Yeah, it's fine. I hardly touched it." He blinks before correcting himself, "I mean, I-I barely used any lotion."

Kurt stops at the bedroom door looking at his brother like he's an alien, "That's more than I needed to know Finn. Oh Gaga, it looks like a laundromat has thrown up in here. Why are all these clothes and shoes on the floor? And, oh Finn, is that a pile of Twinkie wrappers? You're 26 and _this_ is how you're choosing to live?"

Finn looks away guiltily, "Um, its b-been hard y'know? Getting settled back here after everything that happened in Maryland. And then living with mom and Burt again? It's just been weird and, yeah just, y'know, a bit harder than I thought it was going to be."

Kurt sighs, letting go the rest of the lecture he'd been preparing to give, "Yeah. I know how that is, I do. It's just that you've been living here for, what? Like 18 months now. I suppose I thought that you would've found your feet a bit sooner."

Finn looks at his feet frowning, "Well I'm not like you dude, I can't just bounce back to this life like nothing happened. My whole life has been turned upside down and I just don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, looking after Burt's shop for now is fine 'n all but is that what I want for my life? I-I just don't know and it's freaking me out, man."

"I don't have all the answers for you Finn. But you can't just give up, pull the covers over your head and hide. I know you think that I've 'bounced back' all because I found a job, an apartment and go to Showtune Sundays with Sebastian and Maxie. But, it's just for my sanity really. Living here, looking after Dad for the first couple of months was difficult but fine. But being in this town, feeling everything that I thought I'd left behind when I left for NYU? It was...suffocating. So that's why I moved into the townhouse in Dublin. Do you think I want to be a massage therapist for the rest of my life? No, absolutely not but until I can get back to New York and start auditioning again, it's what there is to do, it's what pays the bills and it led me to some, ah, interesting people."

"Maybe you should come and stay the weekend with me" he continues, "We'll go out and have drinks in Columbus, Seb will hook-up with some random, Maxie and Eli will get drunk off their faces and we'll point and laugh while doing karaoke. Y'know, the usual", he smiles fondly at his brother. "C'mon, I know you haven't been out in a while. Maybe you'll meet a girl? There are _always_ plenty of college girls where we go."

Finn shakes his head, "I'm not ready for another relationship Kurt."

"Who said anything about a relationship? Flirt, dance or whatever with a pretty girl is all I'm saying. Just come and hang with us on Friday after work, OK?"

"Yeah OK, I'll think about it", Finn says handing over the bottle of lotion to Kurt.

* * *

Walking back into work on Thursday morning after the week off, Kurt feels calmer now that his dad's back at home and he's prepared himself to slog through the backlog of appointments that wanted to wait for his return to the spa. Checking the schedule for the next couple of days, he notices Blaine is down as his first booking on Saturday. He does an internal happy dance while bouncing on the balls of his feet, before whirling around at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

"See something you like, killer?" he says sidling up Kurt, nudging his shoulder.

"_That's_ your best pick up line?" Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"As if" he sniffs. "It's usually something along the lines of 'You look like you enjoy theme parks. You can ride me anytime, babe", he pauses, looking at Kurt while raising an eyebrow.

Kurt can't take it and bursts out laughing, "Oh God, you are such a sleaze ball."

"Hey! I just don't want to waste my best material on you, Betty White. Now can we go and bust out this couple's massage in the group room please? I've got back to back sessions booked before I head off to classes this afternoon and I don't want to be late today."

* * *

Blaine's alarm doesn't even have the chance to go off before he's bounding down the hallway on Saturday morning. He skids into the kitchen looking to grab a couple of waffles and a cup of coffee.

His dad looks up from the paper he's reading at the kitchen table, "Whoa there, d'ya think you need extra pep this morning Blaine? You look like you're already running on all cylinders."

"Uh, morning Dad. Today's gonna be a long one, so just want to keep the um, momentum going I guess. I can still take the car this morning, right? I've got errands to run in the city."

"Yeah, of course. You still getting things set for the dance tonight? I thought your mom picked up your suit from the dry cleaners yesterday?"

Blaine nods as he shovels in mouthful after mouthful of waffle trying to hurry, "Oh she did but I'm heading over to Short North to ah, pick something else up. And there's a cool music store there that might have something good for the Warblers to use."

"OK, well have a good morning. I'll need the car back after lunch though" his dad says as he watches Blaine tidy up after himself.

"Yup, 'kay Dad" Blaine shouts as he scoots back out of the kitchen, ready to hit the shower and then head out to his massage.

* * *

Blaine's nerves are getting to him as he makes the half hour drive to the spa. How soon is too soon to put the moves on, he wonders. Wait, do I have any moves? Will Kurt even want to get naked with him again? Maybe it didn't even mean anything to Kurt? Will Kurt even remember him? Oh God, I'm about to make a complete fool of myself aren't I?

He parks the car up the road from the spa, steps out on the sidewalk and has to stop himself from immediately jumping back into the car and driving far, far away. Courage Blaine, c'mon you can do this. You want this so _so_ much. Just put one foot in front of the other.

He's still giving himself a silent pep talk even as he gets to the reception desk in the spa, before realizing that Kurt is already there, leaning against the doorway that leads into the therapy rooms talking quietly with a slighter taller, broad shouldered attractive man.

Sebastian leans into Kurt as he spots the teen walk through the front door. "Wow, is that yours or mine?"

"Jesus Seb, he's not a piece of meat" Kurt admonishes.

Blaine speaks to the receptionist while keeping Kurt in his peripheral vision. He gulps; oh God now they're both looking at me. Huh, the tall one is looking at me like I-I-I'm...wait a minute, is he giving me the eye?

Sebastian's gaze wanders over the boy, "Well he looks like sex on a stick to me and I'd love to see him on my-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt interrupts. "And anyway, he's _mine_" he whispers furiously before pushing off from the door and heading over to his client.

Blaine turns his head so he can't see either man and steels his nerves before turning back towards them just as Kurt is walking over to him, swaying his hips and moving his lips – oh wait, he's speaking. Shit! Wait, what?

"S-sorry, what was that? I was miles away just then" he stutters out.

"I was just saying it's great to see you again Blaine. I take it you managed to weasel a gift card as a Christmas present from your family then?" Kurt says while discreetly looking the teenager over.

"Uh, yeah. Two actually." Wow, he'd forgotten how silky Kurt's voice was. He blinks at Kurt who has stepped behind him and starts to steer him by the shoulders past the tall guy and towards the therapy rooms.

"Two? Well, that's sounds..." Kurt stops walking and smiles softly, "perfect to me." He lets Blaine go and walks ahead, opening one of the private rooms. "And I see you're booked for a facial this morning as well."

"Um, yes. Well, that was Rosy's idea." Blaine stops in the doorway, "I was thinking we could ah, we could do something like last time?" he trails off with a hopeful lilt. "Um, but only if you wanted to, of course. I mean, you don't have to but I would _really_ like that. Uh, yeah" he nods once and looks down.

The tinkling of Kurt's laugh makes him look back up into Kurt's hypnotizing eyes, they're deep blue today. They hold each other's gaze for a second longer before Kurt places a hand on Blaine's lower back and moves him into the room so he can close the door.

"Well it seems your aunt really does have the best ideas. Why don't we get a little more comfortable with each other during the facial and then I'll really work on your front this time. As I recall, I didn't exactly give you the full body experience last time."

Blaine's eyebrows shoot skyward. His front? What else was involved in Kurt's 'fully body experience'? His long eyelashes fluttered as he considered the possibilities. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to find out and started stripping off his jacket, scarf and cardigan right away.

"You can get undressed and hang your clothes over there Blaine" Kurt motioned to the screened area at the other end of the room. "I'm just going to get my hot towels, so when you're ready hop up on the table, face up and pop the towel over yourself, OK?"

Rushing over to the screen, Blaine practically tears his black Henley off in his haste and trips over his jeans leg while trying to get his shoes off. Heading over to the table, he picks up the tiny towel to cover himself with. Well _that's_ a waste of time, he thinks. As soon as I'm hard this is going to become a flag waving in the wind. But as he's one to follow instructions, he settles himself on his back with the tiny towel lying low over his hips, head in the face cradle staring at the ceiling until the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafts over him and he closes his eyes.

When Kurt steps back into the room he's confronted with the vista that is Blaine's body. Although lean, he could see the definition in the muscles of Blaine's chest and abs, whereas his arms and thighs were positively bulging. It was the look of a body not quite finished growing; it held the promise of more in the years to come as he filled out to become a man. Kurt allows himself to leave the tray of hot towels on the side-table and let his gaze linger over his young lover, taking in the sharp cut of his hips and the trail of dark hair that is swallowed up by the hand towel he'd left out for Blaine again.

In the past weeks, he'd tried to put all thoughts of his inappropriate behavior and their elicit tryst out of his mind knowing that he had crossed a line he'd never thought possible before. But there was no doubt about it; Blaine was the metaphorical canteen of water to Kurt's deserted thirsty man. His wide eyed naiveté, tight body hungry for touch and lack of physical boundaries were exactly what Kurt needed in this moment. The perfect form of stress relief all wrapped up in tanned skin, gelled hair and hazel eyes that shone like the sun.

His eyes wandered back up to Blaine's face, smiling as he realizes that he's being watched too. Kurt trails his fingertips up Blaine's torso before he stands at the head of the table, holding Blaine's face in his hands. Stroking a thumb over his cheek, he watches Blaine's eyes as they become clouded with lust, eyelids heavy and a small kiss is pressed against the palm of his hand.

Kurt moves away to retrieve the cleanser and a hot towel. As Kurt works in silence, the air is thick between them. It's not until Kurt brings the exfoliant over that he speaks again, "Would you like to try microdermabrasion? It's an additional treatment that really sloughs away the dead skin. However, it can leave your skin quite tender and red for a few days" he adds.

Blaine shakes his head slightly, "No, I have a dance to go to tonight and a performance so it's probably not the best idea."

This piques Kurt's interest and gets them started on a conversation about the Winter Formal, the wacky dresses some girls will wear and of course, the Warblers all while hot towels are draped over Blaine's face.

"I can't believe you're at Dalton" Kurt exclaims.

"Wait, how do you know I go to Dalton? I-I haven't said which school I'm at" Blaine asks nervously, muffled by towelettes. He still hasn't told Kurt exactly how old he is and he'd hate for that little piece of information to skittle his chances of getting laid again.

"Well when I was in high school in Lima, our glee club, The New Directions, went head to head with the Warblers at Regionals one year. Of course, we won" he pauses as he removes the towelettes. "Oh, and there's Sebastian as well. He's the other male masseuse here, the one I was talking to when you arrived? Well, he was also a Warbler in his day" he adds while smoothing on the quick setting face mask.

Blaine frowns at the mention of Sebastian and wonders just how well he and Kurt knew each other outside of work.

"Hey, no frowning allowed, you're going to crack the mask I just put on."

Blaine hums his understanding and watches Kurt as he gracefully puts all the items away, leaving only the hydration formula out. The anticipation of the massage is prickling his skin. He wants, no, he needs Kurt's hands on him and not just in radiating patterns across his face and neck. He needs to be caressed, muscles kneaded. His dick responds to the wave of neediness pumping through his veins and is half hard while he waits for new hands to explore his body once again.

With the facial products stored away, Kurt sets out the items they'll need next: massage oil, lube, condoms, tissues and bottles of water. He moves soundlessly to retrieve another moist towel and wipes the mask off Blaine's face. The hydrating moisturizer is the last step before Kurt can do what he's been waiting to do since he closed the therapy room door, kiss the breath out of the boy in front of him.

As he picks up the bottle of moisturizer, he can't contain himself and he ducks down for a quick press of his lips against Blaine's. But before he can move away Blaine's hand is there cupping his face, pulling him back in for another, less chaste, kiss. Each working their mouths against the other, tongues swirling, tasting, pressing in and teasing until Kurt pulls away breathless. He huffs out a breath, realizing that his plan just utterly backfired as Blaine's lying there looking up at him with fire burning in his eyes and lips swollen with lust. He quickly applies the lotion with tender swipes at Blaine's face, eager to move on.

He shifts to wipe his hands clean; as he turns back, Blaine is sitting up, reaching a hand out and pulling Kurt in to stand between his legs. The tiny towel is tented haphazardly in his lap as Blaine's hands stroke up and down Kurt's sides waiting for Kurt to make the next move. Kurt dives in to deliver a hard deep kiss. Blaine's arms encircle him as Kurt's hands slide down to tweak Blaine's nipples making him gasp.

Kurt sucks on Blaine's tongue as it retreats, then releases it to pull in the boy's lower lip instead. Blaine's hands slide down to cup and squeeze Kurt's bottom, his fingers digging into the flesh as he kneads each cheek, effectively grinding their growing cocks together. Kurt backs off slightly to pull his t-shirt off before Blaine lunges forward to suck a pink nipple in, nipping at it gently causing Kurt to cry out softly. His hands are back on Blaine's face, wanting to taste his mouth again, feeling the need to swallow him whole, wanting to feel him writhe beneath Kurt's skin.

He pushes against Blaine's shoulders trying to ease him back to lie on the table once more. The tiny towel catches on Blaine's stiff, twitching cock and he grabs at it, tossing the towel to the floor. Stepping back, Kurt slides down his pants and underwear in one swoop, picks up the lube and moves forward grasping Blaine's cock with one hand while popping the cap on the lube with the other. A dollop of lube slides down Blaine's length before Kurt collects it with his fingers spreading it over the head before beginning to stroke.

Blaine's eyes roll up into his head, the feeling of Kurt's hand on him wonderful, as his lips are caught in another fierce kiss. Kurt's tongue dominates the teen's mouth as he starts fucking his tongue in and out with the same rhythm he's jerking Blaine with. Blaine all but pants into Kurt's mouth, barely conscious as waves of pleasure roll over him, his hips bucking up into Kurt's fist. Abruptly Kurt's gone, leaving Blaine squirming on the table alone.

Then he's back and climbing on top of Blaine, a slick cock pressing alongside his as Kurt rolls his hips against Blaine over and over. Blaine's legs fall apart and hook around Kurt's hips and they thrust against each other, their desire building. Suddenly, Blaine stiffens up as his balls draw tight to his body while he moans and shudders out his release as Kurt continues to move with him. As Blaine blanks out for a moment, Kurt eases off and pulls Blaine's legs back down to the table before clambering up a little higher, straddling the boy's hips and thrusting against his abs, through Blaine's come, gently.

Blaine groans as he realizes that he'd come too early for his liking when there was so much more he wanted to do. He lays there shaking his head and grumbling until Kurt gently grabs his chin and runs a thumb across his bottom lip. "Hey, hey, w-what is it?" he asks, his eyes clouding over with concern.

"I just, oh God, too soon. Kill me now" Blaine mumbles embarrassed. He can feel Kurt's dick pressed against his abs, hot and hard.

"What? But you had a good time right? I mean, is there a problem?"

"What! Yes, of course. Wait, I mean no. No, there's no problem. That was ah, incredible. I just wanted to l-last a little longer. Y'know, not uh, arrive so soon" he explains as he throws a hand over his face feeling all of his sixteen years weighing down on him.

"Oh. _Ohhh_. Oh baby, you didn't come too early. We're not always going to come at the same time." Kurt eases Blaine's hand away from his face and kisses his knuckles. "And besides, the joys of a teenage libido means excellent recovery time, right?" he says grinning and grinding down a little onto Blaine's stomach.

Blaine blinks a few times before giving him a shy smile. Kurt leans in to kiss him softly, dipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. Blaine responds, kissing him back with more pressure. He catches Kurt's lower lip between his teeth and pulls back a little before letting go then he starts to sweep his hands up and down Kurt's back, dipping down to grab at his ass a couple of times as Kurt resumes his gentle thrusting, still slick from sweat, lube and come. They rock together leisurely, with Kurt swiping his mouth down against Blaine's neck taking little nips of the soft skin.

"Uh, mark me Kurt. I want to see it tomorrow, then I'll know this isn't a dream", Blaine moans, stretching his neck out.

Kurt smiles against his throat and chooses a spot easily hidden by a shirt before sucking and pressing a love-bite into his skin. He can feel Blaine's half hard cock bumping against him as the blood gathers there, demonstrating Blaine's arousal. He climbs down off the table while Blaine is making grabby hands at him and pouting, asking him to come back wordlessly. Kurt ducks down and kisses a path from Blaine's neck down past his nipples, stopping briefly to nip at each pinked peak before resuming his journey, winding kisses through the dips and valleys of his body. He mouths softly along his treasure trail before letting his nose lead the way and press into the trimmed hair at the base of Blaine's cock, snuffling in the scent of this delicious boy. His fingers tease along the length of his lover's cock before taking a firm hold, squeezing slightly at the tip before sliding down to grip his balls which tips the erection skyward. Kurt mouths up the side before swirling his tongue around the tip of his cock.

Blaine pulls in a sharp intake of breath and lets it all out in a long loud moan. "Uh, fuck Kurt. Oh God, I want you so much."

Kurt sucks Blaine into his mouth, working his tongue around the heavy length, hollowing his cheeks as he bobs up and down. He skates two fingers down to Blaine's hole, sliding over the opening before pushing a dry fingertip in. Blaine's hips lift off the table and Kurt swallows him down with no effort. "Fuck me Kurt, fuck me. I need you, please, just fuck me", Blaine babbles.

Kurt picks up the lube from where it was discarded earlier and slicks up his fingers before pushing one straight into Blaine. He stretches back up to brush his lips against Blaine's. "Baby, you're so sexy" he breathes into Blaine's mouth. The teen swallows it up along with Kurt's bottom lip, while the finger continues to move inside him. Kurt eases another in quickly, impatient to reconnect with this sexy fucking schoolboy. Blaine keens at the stretch but is soon mumbling praise against Kurt's lips and asking for another.

Kurt stops to put on a condom, re-slick his fingers and then presses three slender fingers back into Blaine's greedy hole. He makes sure to scissor and twist his fingers as he plunges them in again and again. Blaine is thrashing around, going mad with desire as he wails for Kurt, "Baby I need you, need to feel you. C'mon Kurt, fill me up. Ugh, please".

Kurt frees his fingers as he asks Blaine to roll over onto his side, then scooping up his legs he repositions Blaine with his ass hanging just off the edge of the table before pouring lube over Blaine's asshole and his own dick. He gathers close before easing his cock into the eager hole before him. Blaine moans a soft "Ooh fuuuuck" as Kurt builds a slow rhythm.

Blaine's body feels like its flying as Kurt thrusts carefully into him. He can hear Kurt grunting softy as he picks up the pace and Blaine can't help the groans that fall out of his mouth as the drag of Kurt's hot cock sends small pins and needles of delight along his veins. "Oh God, yeah. Oh, oh, oh, _fuck_ baby" he cries.

Kurt pumps his hips faster; slapping skin against skin, as he grapples onto Blaine's hip with fingers pressing in hard. He watches Blaine's toes curl and unclench as he thrusts in at a slightly different angle, listening to him beg to be taken harder while he pounds into him. He slows though, wanting to be able to kiss him and not being able to do so in this position, so he stills his hips and pulls Blaine's leg up and over making him roll onto his back. Kurt holds Blaine's legs up and outward as he waves his cock back in the direction of Blaine's hole before directing the tip in and pressing forward with his body weight. He leans over Blaine to lay chaste kisses on his lips, "Oh, _oh_, I'm so deep inside you, baby. Can you feel me? God, you're _so_ fucking gorgeous" he murmurs as he pulls his hips back and thrusts in again.

It makes Blaine sweat, skin overheating and insistent for touch, when he hears Kurt speak like that, all dirty yet sweet. The only answer he has in return is "Aaaaah God, mmmm. I love it, I love it" before the blood is rushing through his ears again shutting out any other noise. Lightening is soon sparking up inside him, ready to shoot out through his body. He knows it won't take much for him to come again and he hopes Kurt isn't far behind him. Only it's Kurt that surprises Blaine as his hips suddenly stutter and he buries his face into Blaine's sweaty neck, muffling his cries as he trembles through his orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Kurt tries to withdraw but finds Blaine's legs locked around his waist. "Wait" Blaine starts to say as his hand is a blur over his cock. Kurt lays his hand over Blaine's wrist stilling him then withdraws, removing the condom before he's back. Leaning over to take Blaine's heavy cock into his mouth, he pushes his fingers back into Blaine's hole, rubbing tiny circles into his prostate as he swallows him down. The pressure of Kurt's fingers inside him and the warm suction of his mouth drives Blaine over the edge and he spurts down Kurt's throat, "Oh my God Kurt, oh, oh."

When Blaine finally opens his eyes again, Kurt is wiping the sweat from his face and offering him a drink of water. He takes the bottle but his muscles refuse to work just yet, so Kurt offers his hand as well to get him upright. "Are you OK?" Kurt questions.

Blaine sniggers, his hormones are going haywire, and before he can stop himself he cracks a lame joke about not expecting that kind of facial today. Kurt turns to check how they're going for time before leaning in for a soft kiss. "Well, if we move now, we have time for a shower together and I have no doubt that at least one of us can deliver _that_ kind of facial" he says smirking. He pushes off from the table, collects two robes and holds out his hand for Blaine to take as he hops off the table. "C'mon, I believe you were unsatisfied with your facial, sir. How 'bout a do-over?"


	3. Come Join Me in the Shower

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None. AU  
**Warnings**: Age gap, blow jobs, come-play, facial, inter-crucial sex

**Summary**: In this part, another kind of facial takes place.

* * *

Hot water pounded onto Blaine's back as Kurt stepped in close to him, nuzzling behind his ear. As their bodies pressed together in a full body hug, Blaine reveled in the feeling of being held by this lovely, beautiful, fucking _hot_ man. Kurt's arms tightened around him, pulling him impossibly closer, seemingly swallowing him up so that he was half in and half out of Kurt's body at the same time, like a Kurt_Blaine_ hybrid. He didn't want to let him go and be just Blaine again but he also didn't want to miss his opportunity to taste Kurt.

Blaine pressed a smiling kiss into Kurt's neck realizing that although he'd received his first blowjob today, it would also be his first chance to give a blowjob. He turned Kurt's back to spray then he pulled away slightly and started to slide down Kurt's body and onto a knee. Looking up for reassurance, he could see Kurt's blue eyes blazing and lips parted in awe. Blaine took Kurt's length in his hand and gave it an experimental pump. Adjusting his pressure, he started a steady rhythm before angling it out towards his face. He dipped down and ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the cock before slipping his tongue into the slit. He savored his first taste of pre-cum and, wanting more, he undulated his tongue over the slit, digging in and then slurping on the very tip.

Kurt's sensual groans into the steamy room broke Blaine's trance and he looked up again to see his, his, gulp ...lover, for want of a better word, throw his head back and slide a hand up his neck before tangling into his own hair. Blaine held on tightly to Kurt's dick and grinned. Maybe he wasn't going to be completely awful at this after all. Confidence boosted, he suckled at the head then flicked his tongue wickedly across it; all the internet research and Rosy's Cosmo magazine tips were coming in handy about now. Slowly, he started to dip lower on each pass, sucking more of Kurt into his mouth. Above him, he could hear Kurt gasping and murmuring praise without really being able to make out the words. Blaine kept his focus on keeping his teeth tucked away and sucking down as much of Kurt as he could while keeping some semblance of a rhythm, which was a lot harder than he anticipated. With his jaw starting to ache, he pulled off and stuck his tongue out intending to lick stripes up the weighty dick but Kurt's hand took over from his and slapped his cock several times against Blaine's outstretched tongue. Blaine watched as Kurt pumped his cock directly in front of his face. Feeling slightly cross-eyed, he shuffled back a little and looked up for guidance.

Kurt's eyes were black with lust as he stared down at the schoolboy who was licking his lips while hovering over his dick. "Hgnh, God Blaine, you're such a hot little fuck" his inner ramblings suddenly finding a voice. "You like this, don't you baby?" he asked rhetorically "_Fuck_, I wish I could fuck you all day" he mumbled pumping his cock a little faster.

Blaine glanced up at the sound of his name; he could barely tear his gaze away from the hypnotic pull of Kurt's hand. Blinking, he let Kurt's words roll over him. He wanted to be fucked all day, spend more time sucking Kurt down, let his hands play with Kurt's body and vice versa. He couldn't make his mouth form words though and simply let his actions speak for themselves. Leaning forward, he slid his mouth back over Kurt's cock. So hot and heavy, he let Kurt continue to jerk his cock into his mouth, content to let his tongue provide most of the contact. He moved his hands from Kurt's thighs. One sliding up to cup and squeeze Kurt's balls, pulling at the skin there. The other slid around Kurt's outer thigh and moved up to squeeze at a toned milky cheek. He could feel Kurt's muscles tense up under him and wondered if he was about to come, if he was about to swallow his first load of come or if Kurt would want to give him _that_ kind of facial after all.

Kurt's moans grew louder, body starting to hunch over Blaine's head as he fed his cock to his young lover. He was amazed at this beautiful boy, his eagerness, his skill and Kurt just wanted to shove forward and bury his dick down his throat until he came shouting his lover's name. But he wouldn't do that, couldn't do that, unwilling to see the shock, pain or hurt cross this gorgeous boy's face. Instead, he cupped Blaine's face in his free hand, pulling his delicious mouth away and asked him what he wanted.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his face. Eyes flicking upwards, he answered Kurt's question by tipping his face up, closing his eyes and humming. Mouth hanging just slightly open he waited for Kurt to come across his face.

Kurt sighed, briefly mourning the loss of Blaine's warm_soft_wet mouth before twisting his wrist on the upstroke and gathering pace. His mouth ran again with a mind of its own as he neared climax, "Oh, oh, Blaine. Godammit baby, I'm gonna give it to you" he whispered furiously. "Do you want it baby? Do you wanna taste me? Aw fuck, Blaine" he gasped out.

Blaine whimpered hearing Kurt's hand slap a jerky rhythm over his dick. Keeping his eyes closed, "Oh my God Kurt, I want it. Please, please, give it to me" he mumbled out. His mouth dropped open suddenly, feeling hot come splatter across his cheek and forehead. Gasping, he opened his eyes in time to see Kurt brush his pulsing cock across his jaw. "Oh fuck" is all he managed to get out before Kurt slipped his wet cock back into his mouth. Blaine swallowed him quickly, tasting the last tiny spurts of come dribbling out. The salty_sweet_ taste of his lover's come had unexpectedly made it to the top ten list of flavors he had ever tasted and he nuzzled, licked and sucked Kurt's cock to get as much of it as possible.

When Kurt's eyes opened, his hips jerked again as he watched Blaine make love to his spent cock. He trailed his fingers through the come on the boy's face and watched as Blaine let his cock fall away. Kurt placed the fluid covered fingers at Blaine's lips, not wanting to force Blaine to do anything he didn't want, but to Kurt's delight the boy hungrily slurped on the fingertips before pulling off with a grin firmly in place. Kurt's finger scooped up the rest of his release before feeding his fingers to his schoolboy lover again. He offered his other hand to help Blaine up off the ground and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Tasting himself on Blaine's tongue, he grabbed Blaine's ass in both hands and pulled him flush against his body. The boy's leaking cock trapped between their slip sliding bodies as their tongues dueled.

Blaine whined at the feeling, only just realizing his throbbing need to orgasm. All his focus had been on Kurt and although he'd been hard, it had seemed immaterial until now. But now, it was all consuming. He reached up and pulled Kurt down while simultaneously rising up on his toes a little to dive deeply into another kiss. Licking into Kurt's mouth, he ground his hips into him trying to get more friction on his cock.

Kurt turned them so the spray hit Blaine's back directly before slopping open mouth kisses along Blaine's jaw. "What do you want, Blaine?" he asked breathlessly.

"Fuck", Blaine groaned. "Anything, please, you, anything", his hands scrambling, trying to find the right grip on Kurt's body to give himself what he needed.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'll take care of you" Kurt mumbled into his ear, following his words with his tongue, dipping it in and out before sucking on an earlobe. Kurt pushed Blaine away for a second before lathering up his own thighs. Pulling Blaine back into a tight embrace as he leaned against the wall, he slipped a hand down to grab Blaine's hard dick and slotted it between his thighs before clamping them together forcefully. "Fuck me, baby" he huffed out, "Fuck me hard" he commanded.

Blaine grunted as his hips jolted into action and he thrust his searing dick in between Kurt's creamy thighs. "Aw, holy _fuck_! Oh my God. _Fuck_! Kurt!" he cried out. Instinct took over as he pumped away against his lover's body, sliding in and out, and he clutched at Kurt's hips as he fucked against him. "Oh, oh, oh Kurt", he paused to swallow; "You're so fucking hot. I can't stop thinking about you" he spoke with his lips against Kurt's neck. "_Fuck_, I want this all the time. Oh baby, I love...I love...Oh God, you make me feel _so_ good" he groaned.

Pressing messy kisses up Kurt's neck before smooshing their lips together, Blaine could feel the blood boiling beneath his skin and he started to lick back into Kurt's mouth. Feeling one of Kurt's hands pull at his curls and the other gripping his ass tightly, flames of pleasure started to lick up his insides and he began to pant into Kurt's mouth. Hips wild and start to thrust uncontrollably, the burning fire of his lust roared out of him and painted the wall they were up against.

His body shook with pleasure against Kurt's, cock still snug between the slick muscles, his lover holding him steady until Blaine could get his loose legs and breathing back under control. A foot pawed against the ground, like a newborn foal as Blaine saw stars in the aftermath of his orgasm, before regaining its footing. He'd never come that hard before. In fact, he could safely say that each time he got to share an orgasm with Kurt, it was the best he'd ever had. Like a new room of spectacular experiences and feelings had recently been opened and he'd only just made it past the doorway. He couldn't wait to make it all the way inside.

"Wow, that was...you were..." Blaine's brain wasn't cooperating just yet. "Holyshitthatwasamazing" he rushed out, still collapsed in Kurt's arms. His body jiggled as Kurt started to chuckle. He could hear the joy rumble in Kurt's chest as his hands started to stroke up and down Blaine's back.

Kurt pushed them off the wall, making sure they could balance on their own before letting Blaine go. He kissed his temple and his hands swept down Blaine's arms. Taking his hands into his own, he brought them up to kiss his knuckles. "You're amazing Blaine" he said smiling. "I wish we could do this all day but we'd better get moving" he said sighing loudly before he pressed a light kiss to Blaine's lips and pushed him back into the still warm shower spray.

* * *

Kurt walked his re-dressed client back out towards the reception area, hand resting just above the swell of Blaine's ass, unaware they were being watched. Removing his hand, Kurt moved behind the desk and pulled up his booking sheet. "When would you like to book in your next session, hmm?"

"Um, tomorrow?" Blaine suggested with a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, the spa is not open on Sundays. Hmm, how about Wednesday?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine clicked his tongue in annoyance, thinking about the busy week ahead of him, "I really can't get here before closing hours during the week, so I guess Saturday again? Oh wait, you're open late on Tuesday! Can you fit me in then?"

"Unfortunately not, fully booked I'm afraid. Saturday it will have to be! Which gift card will you be using this time?"

Pouting over having to wait another week, Blaine dug through his wallet before finding the second gift card. "Ah, this is just a regular Swedish body massage" he said offering the card to Kurt.

"Excellent. That's still an hour long full body massage Blaine. I'm sure I'll be able to fill your needs just fine" he said while winking.

* * *

After seeing Blaine off and collecting his next client, elderly Mrs Allenby, from the waiting area, Kurt passed Sebastian in the hallway.

"Hey Kurt" Seb called out. "Are we still on for drinks with your brother tonight or is he gonna flake out like yesterday?"

"Yeah, Finn's not coming _again_, but drinks are definitely on. You!" Kurt smirked before sashaying away with Mrs Allenby.

Sebastian watched Kurt as he helped Mrs Allenby and closed the therapy room door. His eyes narrowed, contemplating his roommate's good mood even though his sad sack brother wasn't joining them. Normally that would have Kurt's mood on a downturn...unless...did it have something to do with that hot little piece of ass he spied Kurt with earlier? Yes, there was something definitely off there. Even though Kurt's job was to touch people, he was quite standoffish otherwise and yet he'd led that blushing schoolboy out like they were a couple.

Hmmm, that wasn't like Kurt at all but he knew better than assume that Kurt was providing a 'happy ending' service. Sebastian couldn't even remember how many times Kurt had lectured him on doing that or the fact that he had been caught doing that at his previous job, even though his hot male clients were undoubtedly consenting. Drinks...it will have to wait for drinks tonight before he'd be able to get any details from Kurt. He was a lightweight anyway; three Appletinis and he'll be happily spilling all his secrets to Sebastian. A wicked smirk crossed his face; perhaps he could parlay any tidbits into some action for himself. He _was_ getting a little weary from the standard fare of college boys at their usual haunt. Maybe it was time to seek new pastures. Sebastian wasn't sure what, or rather who, he wanted more. Sensual, lithe but sensible Kurt? Or the still nameless bashful schoolboy? He sniggered, it will have to wait until Kurt was clutching him drunkenly on the dance floor and secrets were being whispered into his ear before he made his decision.

* * *

**A/N** This is the last pre-written chapter but I'm trying to update weekly.


	4. A Night Out

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me (4/?)  
**Rating:** PG-13 for this chapter  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None, AU  
**Warnings**: Blink-and-you-miss-it Daddy kink  
**Word Count:** 12800+ (in total)  
**Summary**: In this part, it's a night out for all the boys, with a side of Anderbros.

**A/N** Just a reminder this is my version of Blaine before we met him in S2ep3. In fact, in this he's more like a S1 Blaine, just without the Sadie Hawkins dance beatdown and being busted down a grade.

Also, my thanks all those following this story and those that left positive reviews. I did accidently allow a couple of the other kind of reviews to be published. I'll blame that move on my n00b status with navigating the admin functions of this site.

* * *

Blaine was floating on a cloud as he drove away from the spa, right past the music store he had thought of dropping in to previously. He'd even made it all the way across the city before having to quickly double back to the barbershop in order to make his appointment for a haircut in time. In fact, it wasn't until he was sitting in the chair facing his reflection in the mirror that he'd realized he had forgotten to re-gel his hair after their shower and it was now a little on the fluffy side. Thankfully, Kurt hadn't seen that!

He spent the rest of his time in the chair going over the happenings of the morning, grinning to himself like a loon as he appreciated each of the three orgasms he'd had with Kurt today before realizing that he'd forgotten to ask for Kurt's phone number.

* * *

"Squirt!"

"Huh? Cooper? What-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, dropping the car keys on the kitchen bench.

"Pssh, is that anyway to greet your beloved older brother?" Cooper's smiling while grappling with Blaine trying to get him into a headlock.

"Hey, knock it off! I just got my hair done" he whined.

"Wow, sound like a girl much?" Cooper slapped his younger brother on the shoulder while simultaneously pushing him away.

"Whatever" Blaine huffed. "You were just here at Christmas. How come you're back so soon?" he said hoping he'd disappear as quickly as the Christmas tree had.

"Meh, a friend of mine decided to make a roadtrip out of his move to New York, so I hitched a ride as far as here. Plus Mom was going on and on about us not spending enough time together over the holidays, so I thought we could do some bonding shit while I'm here" he stated matter-of-factly before biting into an apple.

"Oh OK, bonding shit. Well, glad to hear you've really thought this through" Blaine said snarkily while searching through the refrigerator for his own snack. "Y'know, I'm out tonight and I've got piano practice tomorrow afternoon. And no doubt Mom will want to drag us both off to church in the morning too."

"Ugh, church" Cooper shudders. "She can't make me go if I'm not awake though!" he said grinning.

"Pfft. And how old are you?" Blaine asked, shaking his head at his older brother. "Aha! Leftovers, perfect." He popped the container into the microwave to reheat.

Cooper frowned, "Since when do you have piano lessons on a Sunday?"

"Uh, since always? Jeez Coop, Dad made you take me to my lessons once you got your license" Blaine stared at Cooper disbelievingly.

"Oh was _that_ what you were doing?" he shrugged. "I just used to drop you off before heading over to Ellie's place to make out until it was time to pick you up."

Blaine rolled his eyes, muttering as he walked over to the cupboards to pull out a plate.

"So, got a hot date for the formal tonight, bro?" Cooper called after him.

"Nope, going stag with some friends. Plus I've got my first solo tonight with the Warblers" speaking as he spun in a circle while still walking towards the stairs.

"Stag? You're not taking the very hungry young lady who's been nibbling on your neck?" Cooper asked nonchalantly while he followed, waiting for his baby brother's reaction. He'd never seen Blaine with a girlfriend before, but those Anderson genes meant that he _was_ a bit of a looker, although not nearly as dapper as Cooper himself, plus Blaine had almost perfected the prep school Prince Charming schtick that would have girls climbing over each other to go out with him. So he wondered aloud as to who the lucky lady might be.

Blaine froze. His plate of lunch in one hand, the other flew to his neck, fingers pressing into the lovebite that Kurt had made. He clamped his eyes shut, hoping Cooper would just let it go while he rearranged his shirt to hide the mark.

He didn't dare turn around, thinking his face would give him away, "Uh, we, um...we just met. It was too late to ask anyway." Let it go, let it go, please let it go Cooper.

Blaine was too busy freaking out to hear his brother walk up and stop beside him. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm glad that you've found someone. Hey, don't make that face at me. I am, really. But you're gonna wanna hide that before Mom sees it. Otherwise she'll demand to meet her and something tells me that whoever made this" he said while tapping Blaine's neck with a finger, "Isn't someone that you can bring home to meet Mom. Right?"

Blaine looked slightly incredulous but shook his head at his brother's question, "Uh, not really, no."

Cooper chuckled, "You horny little bugger! G'on, go have lunch and then Dad's gonna take us to look at a broken down Cadillac he found on Craigslist."

* * *

With his bedroom door firmly closed, Blaine raced over to the mirror. Oh, well shit. It definitely looked like a hickey. A button-up would hide it but the Henley, not so much. It sorted of peeked in and out of the neckline as he moved. He liked how it looked though, stretching his neck so it would pop back into view. He ran a thumb over it and it was almost as if he could feel Kurt still suckling the skin. Hmm, better find a scarf or something.

* * *

After an afternoon with his idiot brother and father while they got all excited over a dead car, Blaine was happy to shine his shoes, fix his hair and climb into what his brother derisively called 'a monkey suit'.

Jeff and Thad were due to collect him any minute so he hustled downstairs to find his red rose buttonhole.

A piercing whistle came from his dad as he wandered into the kitchen. "Wow, Blaine. Looking sharp!" he complimented while slinging an arm around his youngest son's shoulders. "C'mon, your Mom wants to get a photo."

"Look at who I found in the kitchen, Pene" his dad said before letting go of Blaine and pecking his wife on the cheek.

"Oh Blaine. You're so handsome in that navy suit. Look Michael, he's _so_ handsome. Come, come, I need a photo of my babies. Cooper, get in close!"

"Mom!" both boys groaned while being shoved towards each other.

"Squirt, are you in Dalton's colors on purpose?" Cooper whispered into Blaine's ear while straightening his brother's red silk tie.

The toot of a car's horn in the driveway saved Blaine from confessing, that yes, he did choose this suit and buttonhole because they were Dalton's colors. And besides, the blue suit was fitted extremely well, tight in the right places but with a little room to move. Perfect for performing in and Blaine was absolutely determined to blow the roof off the dance tonight during his first number, 'Teenage Dream'.

* * *

Kurt was giddy, spinning with Sebastian on the dance floor and laughing at his roommate's goofy dance moves. The lights were bright enough to be dazzling, the Basshunter remix loud enough to lose yourself in, coupled with the two martinis flowing through his veins and he felt blissfully happy. The rest of the day had been a blur after Blaine had left and it occurred to Kurt that he hadn't felt this happy since he'd left New York. Months of crisis, worry and stress building up inside him just bubbling away, waiting to be vented. And finally today; he felt free.

At least he did until his phone started to vibrate over and over until he finally looked down to see Finn's name flash up on the screen. Frowning, he stumbled away from Sebastian and headed to the bathroom for a little more quiet to take the call.

"Finn! What? Wait, wait I can't hear you. Lemme get to somewhere quieter. Hang on" he pushed the bathroom door open and leant up against a wall ready to talk.

"Sorry, sorry" he mumbled, "Finn, what's up? Why aren't you here?!" he demanded excitedly.

"Wait, what? No, wait. Speak more slowly. What's wrong with Dad?" his tone changing, sobering suddenly.

"Oh shit! Which hospital? Uh, wait I can't meet you there. No! I mean I want to but I can't drive like this. No, no Sebastian's drunk as well. Can you come pick me up?" he asked sounding small.

"Yeah, OK. I'll take a cab home and meet you there? 'K. Yep, drive safely. No, no, I know it'll be OK but I should be there." Disconnecting the call, he heads out to find his roommate and a cab.

Sebastian's grinding against an OSU freshman's ass when he spots Kurt. He understands something's wrong immediately and pushes off the guy, ignoring the grabby hands of his dance partner and heads straight for Kurt. Clutching him by the waist, he pulls him in close. "What is it?" he half-yells into Kurt's ear trying to be heard over the music.

"I've gotta go 'Bas. They've just taken my dad back to hospital. I need to go to Lima" Kurt half-sobbed, his hands clasping Sebastian's biceps.

"What! Is it serious?" Sebastian says while turning and pulling Kurt out by the hand towards the club's entrance.

Kurt shoots a death glare to the back of his roommate's head, "Of course it's serious!" he splutters. The cool night air rushes up on him as they make it out front. "Help me find me a cab, I need to get home! Finn's meeting me there and taking me to the hospital" he starts to panic.

Sebastian sighs and rubs Kurt's back, "C'mon, let's get out of here then. Taxi!"

* * *

It's times like this that, Kurt thinks, that Sebastian really proves his character. After pushing Kurt to take a shower, helping him pack an overnight bag, plying him with coffee and a bagel or two; his roommate sits quietly as he distracts Kurt idle gossip and chitchat until Finn arrives.

"Thank you" Kurt breathes into his ear as he hugs his roommate tightly as a goodbye.

"Believe me, force feeding you a ridiculous amount of calories without you complaining about your girlish figure is much more entertaining than watching you fall apart, sweetcheeks" he grumbled at Kurt.

"And you couldn't have just gone with 'You're welcome' could you?" Kurt muttered as he pushed Sebastian away.

"Hey Seb" Finn called out waving from the car as he waited for his step-brother to get in.

* * *

Blaine had never been a fan of drugs and he didn't think he was going to be trying anything like that anytime soon but if this is how amazing people felt when they got high? Well, in this moment, he could understand the motivation for it.

The house lights flashed up and the huge crowd of private school students went beserk for the Warblers as they sang the last line of their Katy Perry song. He did a double take at what he thought was a pair of panties being twanged onto the stage. The wall of sound coming off the crowd was deafening and he stepped forward to accept the applause, bowing slightly and holding his hands to his heart before leading the Warblers off the stage.

They didn't get very far, swamped by a hoard of glammed up girls offering hugs and phone numbers while guys were yelling how awesome they thought the performance had been. It was intoxicating. By the time he got to the drinks table, he'd pocketed half a dozen debutantes' phone numbers, not quite knowing how to refuse.

"That was so cool!" Jeff bounced up to him with Nick and Thad in tow, the boys high-fiving each other amidst the hubbub.

David and his date, Leila, appeared grinning at Blaine's other side. "Congrats Blaine, that performance was pretty stellar" David remarked as he hugged the junior member. "I think even Wes was impressed!" David chuckled.

Grabbing a much needed drink of punch, the group headed back towards the stage to perform their next two numbers being led by Nick and Jeff before Blaine and Thad closed the show with the finale, Jay Sean's 'Down'.

* * *

Kurt woke up, face smooshed against the window, as the car pulled into Lima Memorial's parking lot. Both he and Finn tore into the main building heading for the Heart and Vascular Institute on the third floor.

"Dad!" Kurt rushed to Burt's bedside.

"Oh honey" Carole said calmly, rising from her seat in the corner of the room. "He's sedated but he's scheduled for surgery in the morning to clean out the infection and replace the drainage tube."

Kurt bit back a guilty sob before launching himself into his step-mother's arms, "I should have been here!"

"Kurt, he's going to be OK. Yes, this is a setback but he's going to be fine. He's on a heavy dose of antibiotics and he'll get through this. And you know that he wants you to be out there living your life and not to spend it in hospital waiting rooms" she cooed, while opening her arm out to her other son.

There was a combined "Oof" as Finn joined in the group hug with a little too much enthusiasm.

* * *

Warblers' after parties were almost legendary, but Blaine wasn't really enjoying himself at this one. He'd danced with one too many girls and felt like he was saturated in their cloying flowery perfume. Not to mention his ass felt super bruised from random girls pinching it. He just wasn't in the mood for this; he wanted to celebrate his awesome success on stage. So when a tipsy Thad suggested they go into Columbus and try out the fake IDs he'd gotten them, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. However, it was only after Nick had turned up to the after party solo, that he was able to convince the boys' designated driver, Jeff, to drive them all.

He wasn't sure when it was decided that they'd go to a gay bar, but he knew it was because they were less likely to be refused entry or at least that what Jeff and Thad had said.

"But how do you know that?" he slurred ever so slightly.

Thad just shrugged before Jeff piped up "That's what my cousin, Sam, told me anyway and he's our age _and_ gay, so I guess he's tried it out before."

Blaine's face scrunched up in drunken thought "Really? Oh wow, that's cool man. I didn't know your cousin was gay. Hell, I didn't even know you _had_ a cousin!" he chortled. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Blend over in Short North" Thad said grinning. "I think you guys will really like it there but stick to ordering beer, nothing too fancy. Also, no one leaves without telling one of us, OK? Oh and don't spend too much time hanging out in the bathroom. And keep your phones on!"

"See, this is what happens when there's no Wes to keep a bossy Thad in check" Nick whispered to a giggling Blaine.

* * *

Heavy bass jolted through Blaine's bones as he surveyed the packed dance floor. Writhing bodies clinging to each other in the hazy atmosphere of the club beckoned Blaine to join them. He took half a step forward before stopping himself, looking over his shoulder for his friends. Thad appeared before him offering one of the two beers he was holding.

The younger boy tipped the bottle up, taking a big swig, steeling his nerves.

"It's OK y'know" Thad started.

Blaine looked at him questioningly.

"If you wanna dance. There are plenty of guys here who just want to dance. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." Thad gave him a lopsided smile before taking a slug from his own beer.

"When did you get so wise Thad?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the Senior.

"Hey, guys, let's just all go dance together!" Nick yelled as he stumbled into the pair before heading into the fray, the others following behind him.

Several songs later, Blaine headed off to the bathroom without looking back. It wasn't until he got back out on the edge of the dance floor that he realized that he'd lost his friends in melee.

"You OK kid? You look lost."

Blaine turned to see a short, bald guy older than his dad speaking to him. "Uh, yeah, just misplaced my friends."

"Maybe they're at the bar? C'mon, I'll buy ya a drink while you look for 'em" the old guy said as he took Blaine by the elbow, steering him towards the bar. "Whadda'ya drinkin' kid?"

"Um, a-a Coke?"

"A Coke?" he snorted. "Figures, you look about 12! An' all dressed up in yer daddy's suit, aren't ya? Here kid, drink this. It'll put hair on yer chest" he said while holding out a shot glass of something Blaine didn't recognize.

"Uh sure, but order me a Coke too please?" Blaine whipped out his phone to text his boys while the guy had turned back to the bar.

"Drink up son" as the old guy clinked their shot glasses together.

Blaine slugged back the shot and promptly coughed as it scalded a hole through his esophagus. His face screwed up and he stuck his tongue out at the stranger. "Ugh, that was awful" he groaned as he blindly reached for his glass of Coke downing a couple of mouthfuls immediately.

"Heh, you sure are a cutie" the old guy murmured in Blaine's ear and Blaine suddenly wondered when he'd gotten that close. Trying to take a step back, he landed up against the bar with the ledge digging into his back.

"Um, I really need to go" he tried to sound forceful but even to his ears it sounded small and nervous.

"Aw, c'mon son there's no need to rush off just yet unless ya wanna get out of here with me?" The old guy was now nuzzling into Blaine's neck and it was really starting to freak him out.

"Wh-what's your name?" he asked, trying to distract the guy a little.

"Aw baby, you can call me Daddy" he slipped his hand down to take a grip on one of Blaine's ass cheeks and squeezed, "You like that?"

Blaine's eyes shot wide open and his legs moved involuntarily, stepping around the old guy and practically running for the dance floor "Thanks for the drink. I gotta go!" he yelled over his shoulder before he was swallowed by the crowd.

Struggling against the tide of dancers, he thought he spotted Jeff's super blond hair and tried to hurry over to that corner of the club but it wasn't long before a pair of strong arms shot out and gripped him by the waist, twisting his hips a little to the beat. He felt a taller guy lean against his back as they moved in sync with the music and each other, one of the stranger's hands sliding up over his chest.

"Are you alright 'lil rabbit?" the tall guy breathed into his ear.

"Rabbit?" Blaine questioned, turning slightly.

The tall guy chuckled, "Yeah, you looked like a scared 'lil rabbit running away from Mr McGregor."

Blaine twisted around to face the tall guy. "Are seriously trying to pick me up by quoting Beatrix Potter?" he asked looking perplexed.

The tall guy, a blond, throws his head back laughing. Blaine can see remnants of days old hickeys scattered along the length of his neck. But he smells nice, his shoulders are broad and he hasn't unceremoniously groped Blaine just yet while asking him to call him Daddy, so he figures that it's an improvement.

The tall guy gives him the once over before grinning, "a) I wasn't trying to pick you up, b) you're clearly still coherent enough to recognize a character from a classic children's book, which is a good thing, and c) your heart was beating so fast, just like a rabbit."

"So, you weren't trying to pick me up?" Blaine tried to clarify as the music changed to a slightly slower beat and the two guys continued to sway in time, standing close but not body to body.

"Well that wasn't my intention when I snagged you 'lil rabbit. You just looked really scared and I thought maybe I could help calm you down a little before you ran yourself ragged" the tall guy shrugged. "I'm Pat by the way, and you are?"

"Blaine. Nice to meet you" he smiled up at Pat.

"First time in a place like this, then?"

"It's that obvious?" Blaine asked, shaking his head at his apparent inability to blend in at Blend and then snorting at the inadvertent pun.

"Yeah well, the suit and the rose don't quite match up to what the rest of us are wearing. But don't fret, we all started off by sticking out. And anyway, I make a living by sticking out like a sore thumb in a crowd" Pat added.

"What do you mean?" Blaine wondered out loud, slightly confused.

"I mean, you should come back on Showtune Sundays. I make an awesome Marilyn and can always bring the house down by singing Happy Birthday to whoever wants to play president that afternoon" Pat stated, winking at Blaine.

"Oh, so it's a show? Or..."

"Mmm, not really. Just karaoke. But there are always plenty of my drag queen divas that come along ready to belt out their favorite songs and we like to make it feel like a show. There's a usually some musical theatre kids that come along from Otterbein that are just really talented, although I'm pretty sure that one of them just comes along for the free brunch and mimosas his roommate insists on buying."

"So if you remember all of this tomorrow, you should come along and bring your open-minded friends. You'll only get carded if you try to buy alcohol. It'll be fun!" Pat suggested.

"BLAINE!" Jeff shouted getting the attention of everyone around them suddenly. "Oh my God dude, we've been looking for you everywhere! Why didn't you answer your phone?!" Jeff grumbled while breaking Blaine and Pat apart.

"Uh, shit, sorry Jeff" Blaine apologized before turning back to Pat. "Hey, thanks man. You really helped and I'll try to remember the Showtune thing" he said, grazing his hand down Pat's arm.

"Sorry mister but I've got to get this one home before he gets us all into trouble" Jeff told Pat as he pulled Blaine away.

It wasn't 'til he got out to the car that Blaine realized just how pissed Thad was.

"Where the fuck have you been!" Thad demanded.

"Sorry, sorry. Tonight was seriously weird man. I-"

"When we got your panic text we all rushed the bar but you weren't even there. What the hell happened?" Thad interrupted.

So Blaine told them the story of getting lost, getting felt up at the bar and his incognito drag queen dance partner all of which soon had the boys in hysterics.

"Call me Daddy! Oh God" Nick wheezed, "I'm so using that on Monday in practice."

"Hey, maybe we should go to Showtune Sundays?" Thad suggested having regained his composure.

* * *

Sneaking into his house had never been a big issue. It was a big house and Cooper had perfected the art many years before, so Blaine was happy to follow in his footsteps, so to speak. Tonight he'd made it all the way to his room without even a squeaky floorboard in his way. That was until he stumbled across Cooper propped up on his bed waiting for him to arrive.

"Squirt" Cooper greeted him in a low, serious voice.

"Jesus Cooper! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Blaine whispered furiously at his older brother.

"It's almost 2am. Where the hell have you been? You missed curfew" Cooper said frowning and crossing his arms.

"Pssht. Curfew! Mom and Dad have never busted my chops about being late. Why? Because I hardly ever am!" Blaine protested, his hazy state starting to loosen his tongue.

"I'm the 'good' son. I always do what I'm asked, I never skip school, I get good grades, I've never been brought home by the cops and yet I'm never good enough for them. They always, _always_ compare me to you" he grumped, waving his hands around. "I'm not outgoing enough, or confident enough, I don't play the right sport or date enough girls. It's always something! You're always better at something while I'm stuck here being not good enough for anything" he slumped onto the bed dejectedly.

"It's not fair Coop. I'm good at stuff too but they never see that" Blaine grumbled as he started pulling off his shoes not noticing that Cooper had his phone out.

"I wish you could've seen me tonight, Coop. The Warblers were amazing!" Blaine said wistfully as he shrugged off his jacket.

"Blaine" Cooper started softly, "I did see you. One of the girls took a video on their phone and uploaded it to the internet" he offered his phone to his brother. "See?"

"_You_ were amazing Blaine, not just the Warblers. Seriously. I thought the girl who shot this was going to pass out from all the hyperventilating she was doing" Cooper chuckled.

"I was waiting for you to get home to show you this but that was about four hours ago and since then I've been sitting here stewing about how no one has even noticed that you hadn't come home yet, and where you would go anyway, who are your friends now and I realized that I have _no_ _clue_ about your life. I'm always so busy ragging on you, pulling the bossy big brother act, trying to be half as amazing as you are that I don't even _know_ you!" Cooper paused to take a deep breath, "So, I was hoping you'd turn up before daylight and that we could hang out tomorrow, maybe have lunch or something and..." he shrugged, "talk, y'know, really talk."

Blaine was stuck just staring at his brother, jacket dangling from his fingertips, before he stuttered out quietly "Ye-Yeah, Coop. I'd really like that." He gave a small but encouraging smile while he emptied his pockets on the desk.

"Woah, Squirt. How many girls' numbers did you get tonight?" Cooper asked looking impressed as he moved off the bed.

"I dunno. Who cares anyway?" It was Blaine's turn to shrug. The evening was definitely catching up with him, his legs felt heavy and his eyes were starting to droop. He struggled out of his shirt and pants and into a worn grey Dalton t-shirt and pajama pants.

Cooper was rifling through the small pile of papers on the desk that had come from Blaine's pockets. "You don't care about getting a girl? Or is it that you've already got someone special?" Cooper said in a mildly teasing manner.

"Uh, I definitely don't care about getting a girl" Blaine grumbled as he climbed under the covers and curled up on his side. "And no, I don't really have someone special. At least officially. But he's pretty special to me" he mumbled as his eyes closed, face slumping into his pillow.

Cooper stood stock still, rolling Blaine's words around in his mind, as he drummed his fingers against a folded up flyer for a local gay bar in his hand. He glanced down to see what the club was advertising: Brunch and Showtune Sunday at Blend! He nodded decisively to himself, pocketed the flyer and turned out Blaine's lights before heading off to his own bed. He'd have to be up early to convince their Mom to not drag them both to church if they were going to hang out over brunch.


	5. Revelations

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me (5a/?)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None, AU  
**Warnings**: Nah, none except Sebastian being a douchebag?  
**Word Count:** 18,000+ (in total)  
**Summary**: The sequel to Manipulate Me. This story follows sixteen year old Blaine as he looks for another happy ending after his first full body session with his masseuse Kurt. In this part, the boys have a revelation.

**A/N **Eek, I missed the weekend update. Sorry I was procrastinating by watching YouTube videos of drag queens applying their style of make-up. Fascinating.

Also as this beastie had already hit 5k words I thought I would break it up into two parts. This mammoth part contains no smut but the next part will definitely make up for it.

* * *

A tickle in Blaine's throat is slowing turning into an uncomfortable scratch as he peers out the car window. Not that there's much to look at. Sleet slaps against the car, wind rocking it slightly as his brother waits for the light to change to green. The cool of the car window is a nice contrast against the heat of his pounding head. Clearly there was a little too much hanging around outside last night without enough layers while they'd been celebrating the success of their performances and Blaine was paying for it today.

They were in Columbus, somewhere familiar, but Blaine couldn't be sure exactly where they were or where they were heading. He'd woken up this morning to find Cooper waiting for him before prodding him into a shower and then to the car.

"So, where are we going?" he mumbles.

The car jerks as Cooper accelerates out of the intersection. "Well Squirt, you look like shit. So the plan is that I'm going to buy you a cup of coffee and some pancakes or something and when you resemble something looking vaguely human, we can talk."

"Talk? I can barely think right now" Blaine grumbled as he shifts in his seat. He frowns as a few buildings start to appear very familiar. Straightening up a little he says "Hold up, exactly _where_ are we going?"

"Mmmm. Oh, it's right up there!"

Cooper parked the car a few doors down from their destination, pulled on his hat and gloves and hopped out of the car before making a run for the front door. "C'mon Squirt!" he shouted against the wind.

Blaine pulled his scarf tighter against his throat before stepping out into the weather. He squinted, looking for his brother, before ambling over to the club's entrance, head ducked against the cold. His brother's hand shot out, grabbing him by the lapel and hauled him inside quickly.

After shucking their winter gear, they found themselves seated around a table in a cozy corner of the mostly empty club. Blaine couldn't figure out why they were _here _of all places. He slipped his glasses on to get a better look at his surroundings, taking in the subtly lit club he'd been in the night before, while a waiter set menus down in front of the pair. It looked...ridiculously normal, like a shabby chic cafe, and smaller than it had last night when there'd been wall to wall bodies, swirling lights and thumping music.

Posters and photos decorated the wall closest to them exclaiming the fabulousness that was the previous Bag Ladies tour and last year's Pride night at Kings Island as an old Rolling Stones tune played softly in the background. Looking past Cooper, he could see the wall around the entrance was littered with new posters and flyers for upcoming events. He frowned, remembering that he'd grabbed a flyer last night on the way out before...heading home to find Cooper waiting for him..._oh_. Fuck. He swallowed the rising lump of panic in his throat. Glancing over Cooper's other shoulder for another escape route, one not quite as chilly as the front door; his fuzzy memory reminded him that there were bathrooms at the other end of the bar and his eyes widened at the opportunity. _Run_.

Blaine rose from his chair suddenly, bumping the table, his eyes darting between his brother, the waiter and his destination. He swallowed, preparing to speak but no words came out so he just let his feet take him away quickly.

The waiter looked at Cooper curiously, "Is he alright?"

"Aye, so he is. What specials d'ya have dis mornin'?" Cooper asked in shoddy Irish accent.

* * *

Blaine braced himself against the basin before splashing more water on his face. Why were they _here_? Oh God, Cooper did say that they were going to 'talk'. Did Cooper know? What should he say? Should he deny it?

Blaine shakily pulled in deep breaths trying to keep himself calm. He couldn't think straight, not without a cup of coffee in his system at least.

He studied his reflection in the mirror and sighed. He looked tired. He felt tired too and not just because of the lack of sleep or the dehydration. He was tired of pretending. It wasn't like he'd been keeping this a secret for a long time, not really, but it was the sheer effort required to force himself to keep quiet, to distract, to not give too much away every time his dad or brother teased him over getting a girlfriend or when his mom went on and on about taking a girl to a dance. Yeah, that had been grinding him down... and not being able to be honest with his parents. It wasn't like they were horrible people, they were just...well, parents, for lack of a better word. They were never quite on the same wavelength and he never knew how they would react to the things he felt were important so sometimes it's just simpler not to say anything at all which they'd made even easier by giving him, perhaps just a little too much, space. Except now, he was so over not being able to speak up. Of course, the weariness he felt didn't diminish the fear. He loved his family and he knew they loved him as he was. Sure, they may not be the closest family on the planet but he cherished them all the same and he didn't want his sexuality to change any of that. He just wanted to be loved. Was that really too much to ask for? He sighed again and swiped at his eyes. If he wanted coffee, he'd have to go back out there. Shit.

* * *

Cooper was sipping from a steaming mug as Blaine slipped back into his seat. "Hope you don't mind Squirt but I got you a hot chocolate and a coffee, uh, because I wasn't sure what you like. Um, and an orange juice. _And_ iced water" Cooper trailed off uncertainly.

Puzzled, Blaine stared at the assortment of drinks in front of him and then looked up at his brother while blinking slowly, "Huh?"

Cooper shrugged and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "What? You looked thirsty" he said a little defensively.

Blaine looked back down at his drinks, all of them, and laughed, all his tension dissolving immediately. "As it turns out, I am" he said with a smile and swooped on the glass of water, knocking it back before picking up the hot chocolate and taking a couple of gulps. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

They made small talk after placing their orders before launching into a heated conversation about the upcoming Superbowl game as their meals arrived while a Rihanna track played on in the background.

"That seems to be a _lot_ of sugar for brunch" Blaine frowned as he inspected the stack of chocolate chip pancakes and whipped cream piled high in front of a grinning Cooper.

"It's the perfect way to start the day, Blainers" he retorted, fork poised to strike.

"Because you're five?"

"Because I'm five" Cooper agreed proudly.

* * *

Blaine became aware of the steady trickle of people coming into the club as he munched his way through his bacon, spinach and tomato omelette. Most being seated at tables around them but a few ambled over, with coffee cups in hand, to a couple of couches set up on the other side of the dance floor. They all seemed like college student types, groups of friends mostly that were dressed casually. Occasionally there would be the flash of a sparkly leg or bouffant hair. Blaine people-watched, trying to spot the couples in amongst the groups of girls and guys, as his brother continued to attack his diminishing mountain of pancakes.

"See someone you know?" Cooper asked with his mouth half full.

"Nope. Just looking" Blaine replied as he watched a group of 20-something women giggle and flirt with their waiter as the music changed again to a bluesy Beatles track.

Cooper turned to glance behind himself, "Huh, it's really starting to fill up. I'm kinda glad we got here a little early. I didn't realize it was going to be so popular."

Blaine braced himself before asking a variation of the question that had been bugging him all morning, "How did you find out about this place anyway?"

Cooper's hand froze mid-air, fork piled high and mouth open, as a frown flashed over his face, "Um, you told me?"

It was Blaine's turn to frown, "What?! When?"

Cooper put his fork down and put his 'concerned' face on. "How much do you remember after you got home last night?" he asked trying to avoid telling Blaine outright that he'd lifted the flyer from his desk and had Google-stalked the club this morning.

Blaine glanced away guiltily, "Uh, most of it?"

"Geez Blainers, you've gotta cut back on the drinking thing. You're killing off brain cells that you're gonna need for exams and stuff."

"Oh yeah, the all important ... 'stuff'" he retorted while rolling his eyes and do air quotes with his fingers.

"Pfft, shut up. You've already made me quote Dad today! Oh don't look so surprised. I remember having this exact conversation with him when I was your age."

"You remember asking Dad how he found out about a gay nightclub slash brunch spot when you were sixteen? What is it you're not telling me Coop?" Blaine sassed.

Cooper took a deep breath as he leveled his gaze at his younger brother. "I think the real question is what is it that you're not telling _me_, Blaine?"

Blaine choked on a mouthful of orange juice. Careful to keep his eyes downcast, he grabbed a napkin to wipe up the small spill on the table. The noises of the bustling club fell away as he focused solely on his breathing. He could hear the pulse in his neck thumping a quick beat as his nerves took hold of him. It was deafening. He wondered briefly if he was too young to have a heart attack.

Cooper reached across to steady Blaine's hand. "I'm serious, Squirt. Clearly there's something you need to tell me and I think I know what it is but I just want you to know how much I look up to you. Well, obviously not literally 'cos y'know, you're kinda short-"

"Hey, I'm still growing!" Blaine interrupted, defending himself as he pulled his hand away.

"I know, I know. What I was _trying_ to say was that, well, you're really cool B. You've come into your own this year and sure, the Dribblers thing has helped bring you out of your shell, but it takes a lot of guts to stand up in front of everyone and perform, to put yourself out there like that and not everyone has that ability y'know, to stand up and be proud like that. And you _should_ be proud, B."

Blaine peeked up to catch his older brother's eyes while his own were shining.

"You're really talented B, maybe not quite as much as me, but I'm glad you're my brother and I've got the chance to see you grow up and become a man. You're going to become someone amazing Blaine. Even if you continue to insist on wearing sweater vests and bowties" Cooper finished his spiel derisively before looking back down at his plate, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Their 'love/hate friendly competition' thing didn't seem quite as friendly after Blaine's comments last night about never measuring up.

Feeling his younger brother's eyes on him, Cooper glanced back up and saw Blaine's chin wobble a little. He had simply been hoping that Blaine wouldn't throw a fork at him or go back to hide in the bathroom but it seemed as though Blaine was frozen in place trying not to cry.

"Shit, Squirt. I – I didn't mean to upset you. I just-"

"OK." Blaine started determinedly as he cut his brother off. He steeled his nerves and continued on with a certainty ringing in his tone of voice, "Firstly, they're called the Warblers, Coop! _Not_ the Dribblers. And secondly, you didn't upset me. I just can't believe that you're capable of acknowledging that I'm possibly more talented than you are and last, but not least, I'm gay" he finished off in a rush before sculling the rest of his OJ down.

Cooper's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open.

"I did NOT say you were more talented than I am!"

Blaine blinked at him waiting for the penny to drop and when it didn't seem to he just had to ask, "Was that all you got out of that?"

Cooper spluttered as his hands started to wave about counting off his points, "Are you kidding? Firstly, I'll call them whatever I want to. They're barely out of nappies so they may as well be the Dribblers. Secondly, I said you _weren't_ as talented as me. How you got that idea into your tiny, tiny head is beyond me. And third, OK then."

"Wait. OK then?" Blaine said suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Cooper asked innocently. "If that's what you are, then that's what you are, Blaine. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding?" Blaine exclaimed loudly before hissing out, "Do you know how much I've been stressing out about saying anything. To anyone. About...this?!"

Cooper stared at him over the edge of his cup of coffee as he shrugged.

"So you're OK with this? With me?" Blaine demanded.

Cooper put his cup back on the table while nodding. "Yeah. I mean, am I surprised? Well, yeah a bit. You're a lot like I was in high school, y'know except for the bowtie thing, but we both like the same things: acting, singing and performing but I'm definitely not gay and yes, before you start, I _know_ that wearing a bowtie doesn't make you gay. They're just not for me, OK?"

Blaine chuckled, "OK, OK, I get the bowtie thing. But...you don't seem shocked."

"Well Blainers, you did kinda give the whole game away last night."

Blaine dropped his fork, "What?" he asked horrified and a little worried as to what was going to come out of his brother's mouth next.

"I asked you if you had someone special and you said that it wasn't official but that _he_ was special to you and then I found the flyer for this place on your desk that you'd fished out of your pocket" he stated gleefully. "You don't remember that do you?"

"Aw shit" Blaine put his head in his hands and groaned quietly to himself. He thought he was being so careful but he'd just blurted it out last night and he didn't even remember a thing about it! Still, it could have been worse. He didn't actually mention Kurt by name, or the spa or the sex and thank God it was Cooper and not his Dad that had been waiting for him last night. He shuddered at the thought.

"So...what's he like?" Cooper asked, determined to get the lowdown on his brother's boy-toy.

"Uh, who?" Blaine feigned ignorance.

"Oh c'mon, the guy that gave you the hickey? Or is there someone else on the side?" Cooper leaned forwards on his elbows.

"What!" Blaine squeaked. "No. It's not like that!"

"OK, so what's it like then?"

"Wait, Coop. I don't understand why you're OK with this all of a sudden."

Cooper frowned, "All of a sudden? No, no, I went to Berkeley in California - there were plenty of gay guys in my Performance Studies class _and_ my college roommate was gay, don't you remember?"

"Hello! I was, like, eight when we dropped you and all your stuff off at the dorms. I remember the road trip, saying goodbye and the ice cream we got afterwards but that's about it. And besides, you were only in the dorms for a year before you dropped out and it's not like you had deep and meaningful conversations with me back then, or like, ever. OK, until now" Blaine conceded.

"Right, so consider this making up for lost time" Cooper shrugged. "Let's start small then. The guy that gave you the hickey, what's his name?"

"I-I-I can't, Coop."

Cooper's brows furrowed and he sighed, "OK, but you were here last night? After the dance?"

"Uh, yeah. We came here to celebrate the Warblers' success at the formal."

"We? Wait, all of the Warblers? So the rumors about Dalton being a gay Hogwarts are true?"

Blaine laughed, "Nope, not true. There probably are other gay guys there but they're not shouting it from the rooftops or anything. Four of us came here last night. And oh my God, I have to tell you the funniest thing happened at the bar..."

* * *

Sebastian grunted as his roommate Maxie elbowed him in the ribs. "What!" he groaned.

"Someone take your fancy, then?" she giggled as she slumped further into the couch.

He tucked a long leg under him, "What are you on about?"

She nodded towards the opposite wall, "You can't seem to take your eyes of those two guys over there. You haven't even asked to look at the songbook once!"

"Huh. Pass it over then! I'm first up on the sign-up sheet."

"So..."

"So?"

"So, those guys over there...are...cute?" she guessed. To Sebastian, practically every guy was a version of cute or fuckable.

"I think I know one of them and the other one, the young one, came into the spa yesterday" he said thoughtfully.

"So, you've screwed the older one? And the other one's a customer?" Maxie asked a tad confused.

"Hmm? No, the kid is one of Kurt's. I'm sure I know the other guy from somewhere though. I definitely haven't fucked him; I'd remember that bod for sure."

Sebastian turned his attention back to the book and made his selection before passing it over to the next couch. He continued to watch the boy as he seemed to be telling a story, making the other guy snort and giggle. The other guy seemed a little old to be the kid's friend, hmmm boyfriend maybe? The kid did look pretty cozy with Kurt yesterday. Maybe he has a thing for older guys? Well, Sebastian could definitely help him out there.

"Hey! Here he is!" Maxie jabbed him again but this time shoved a copy of The Word into his hands before he could complain.

Sebastian looked down to see a shirtless grinning guy lounging on a bed in a half page ad with the words 'Erectile Dysfunction?" splayed above the photo. He glanced back up to the older guy across the room. Yep, definitely him. Oh, this is too good to pass up.

* * *

Cooper was still chortling at Blaine's story when a stranger wandered up to their table.

"Hey, don't I know you?" the lanky guy nodded towards Cooper.

Blaine looked up and did a double take. "Sebastian?" he said, tilting his head in confusion.

Cooper's head jerked over to his brother. He knew this guy?

"Oh, Hi. Your Kurt's boy from yesterday, right?"

Cooper's eyebrows shot up. Kurt's boy? Yesterday? His eyes narrowed as his gaze swung between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Blaine" he said softly as he held his hand out to shake Sebastian's, "And this is my brother Cooper" he said while gesturing to his brother.

"Oh, your brother! Well that makes sense I guess and here I thought you just had a thing for older men, Blaine. Not that I can blame you for tapping that, after all Kurt is a hot piece of ass." Sebastian smirked as he watched Blaine blush heavily. He clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he leaned into his ear and said a little more seductively, "I should know, we were just here last night having a few drinks and dancing before I took him home."

Blaine choked as he trying to get the picture of those two drunkenly grinding on each other out of his head. He shook Sebastian's hand from his shoulder as Cooper coughed loudly to divert Sebastian's attention.

"It was nice to have met you Sebastian" Cooper said as he turned in his chair slightly, trying to dismiss him as quickly as possible.

"You too, Cooper. I can't tell you how delighted I am to put a name to the face in this ad" Sebastian said smarmily as he lay the open magazine down on the table. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to grace me with an autograph?"

Blaine's eye bulged as he took note of the advert.

Cooper paused for just a second before whipping a sharpie out of his pocket. He narrowed his eyes as he signed his name and an inscription over the advert. "Enjoy. Now if you don't mind, we need to get going" he smiled politely as he handed the magazine back over. Motioning to Blaine to get moving, Cooper nodded to Sebastian and headed off to the bar to pay the bill.

As Blaine stood up, he watched Sebastian's face twist in annoyance as he read what Cooper had written. Although his interest was piqued, he wasn't about to get stuck here without Cooper so he hurried off without so much as a goodbye in Sebastian's direction.

* * *

"He signed it? Hah! What did he say?" Maxie asked making grabby hands for the magazine as her roommate dropped back onto the couch.

"Sebastian, I'm glad to hear these products have changed your life. It's nice to know that the products I endorse actually work for guys like yourself. All the best, Cooper Anderson" Maxie chortled as she read the inscription aloud before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"That smug bastard!" Sebastian huffed as he crossed his arms defiantly.

* * *

"Erectile dysfunction?" Blaine asked as he did up his seatbelt.

"Look, sometimes you've got to take what work there is. At least they were true to their word and the adverts are only running in 'alternative' media publications. I figured there was less of a chance of Mom and her friends seeing it that way" Cooper chuckled as he started the car.

"Anyway, I've got a meeting next week with the people for a TV spot!"

Blaine smiled, "That's great Coop!"

"Ahem, so you're 'Kurt's boy', are you?" Cooper asked slyly.

Blaine paused, pondering just how much he should say before he decided to play it safe. "Ah, yeah, at the spa. Kurt's my masseuse. I had an appointment yesterday morning and Sebastian works there as well."

"Masseuse? Why do you need a massage?" a puzzled Cooper asked.

"It was a Christmas gift. And they're nice...relaxing, y'know?" Blaine said dismissively.

"Oh, right. Wasn't Rosy going on about her new masseuse?" Cooper queried as Blaine nodded.

"After that little run-in with Sebastian I think I need to relax. Maybe Kurt could fit me in?"

"Ah, maybe. You might not get a booking for a couple of weeks though as he's really in demand" Blaine replied hoping that his brother wasn't going to follow through. Somewhere along the way, Cooper seemed to have developed a Spidey-sense about Blaine and he really didn't want to get his lover and his crazy superpower wielding brother in the same room if he could help it.

"Yes, so Sebastian made abundantly clear" Cooper said while smirking.

"Huh?"

"Sebastian clearly thought there was something going on between you two and well, you heard what he was insinuating happened last night" Cooper caught the frown that flickered over his younger brother's face. "I don't think I ever seen you blush that particular shade of red before." Cooper side-eyed him before continuing, "So, _is_ Kurt a 'hot piece of ass' then?"

Blaine's face flamed again as he stared out the window. "Maybe" he mumbled, trying not to smile.

Cooper grinned as they took the next left. "Don't worry about what Sebastian said. He's just an asshole. Hey, should we hit up White Castle on the way home?"

"Coop! We just ate."

"Yeah, but we're already here" Cooper said smiling as he pulled into the drive-thru lane.

It wasn't until they were almost home that Cooper said "You know if you want me to be there when you tell Mom 'n Dad, I don't mind. But until you do, I won't say anything, OK?"

Blaine gave his brother a small smile. "Thanks Coop but I'm not ready to tell them just yet though."

"But you'll let me know when you do?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I do."

* * *

As Blaine lay in bed that night, he went over what Sebastian had said earlier in the day. Worry twisted in his gut at the thought of sharing Kurt with the likes of Sebastian. He sighed as he realized that he had no right to be jealous. They'd made no promises to each other. They weren't even _together_. In fact, they barely knew anything about each other.

They had this weird sort of anonymous friendship thing going on that was muddled with the fact that Blaine was essentially paying to see Kurt, to sleep with Kurt, like he was a hooker. Oh God, that's awful. He's essentially paid someone to have sex with him, to take his virginity. Wait, wait, he reasoned with himself, the first time Kurt was paid for a massage. The sex was definitely unexpected but just a bonus nonetheless. OK, yes that was true but it can't go on like this. Namely because Blaine was going to run out of options and money sooner rather than later but also paying to spend time with someone just felt...wrong.

Resolute, he decided that the next time would be the last time. At least at the spa. He had nothing to lose if he put himself out there and asked Kurt for his phone number and if there happened to be a booty call or two after that, well, he wouldn't object and if it turned into something more, that would be even better, no - it would be amazing! He nodded to himself definitively, if he didn't ask the question then the answer would always be no. This way, even if he got shot down, he'd have a 50/50 shot.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm driving your ass back to Dublin?" Sebastian drawled to his roommate.

"Please Seb, don't start. It's been a long day" Kurt said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for picking me up. I didn't want Finn to have to drive me home and then turn around and go all the way back again."

"But it's OK for me to do that? Gee, thanks Sweetcheeks" Sebastian griped.

"Yeah but at least I know that you got to sleep in this morning whereas Finn didn't. He was at the hospital with me and Carole when they came to get Dad" Kurt protested tiredly.

"How is he anyway? I'm surprised he went into surgery so early this morning" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"Mmm, they had to postpone someone else so they prepped Dad instead. He's doing better. Just before you arrived, he was awake for a bit and had some juice meal thing" Kurt mumbled.

"A 'juice meal thing'? Right... Just close your eyes Kurt, you're obviously tired. You're allowed to sleep while I'm driving. I promise not to crash your car."

"If I sleep now, I won't be able to sleep when we get home" he muttered.

"I wouldn't count on that. You look a bit zombie-like with those bags under your eyes. I think you'll sleep like the dead as soon as your head hits the pillow" the younger man teased.

Kurt rolled his head over to look at his roommate's silhouette. "Stop being mean and entertain me" he said pouting.

"You know who else I saw that was zombie-like today?" Sebastian teased as Kurt shook his head. "Your little friend. Blaine, is it?"

"Blaine?" Kurt perked up a little. "Where – where did you see him?" he tried to say nonchalantly but failed miserably.

Sebastian smirked. "At our usual brunch place. He was with some other guy though. An older guy, maybe your age? Quite the looker too. Killer light blue eyes."

Kurt frowned as he mulled over his roommate's observations. "How do you know what color his eyes were?"

"Oh I went over and said hi to Blaine. I could have sworn I knew the guy from somewhere though. He seemed really familiar."

As an afterthought he added, "It turned out he was a model or something and I'd seen him in a magazine."

"Really?" Kurt said doubtfully.

"Uh-huh. A regular Disney prince so it would seem. It wasn't 'til he stood up that I realized just how broad and tall he was. He kinda dwarfed your shy schoolboy. They left together before karaoke even started, completely missing my..."

Kurt's tired brain whirled into gear as Sebastian waffled on about his self-proclaimed flawless rendition of "I Never Do Anything Twice". Was Blaine seeing someone else? Of course he was! He was wonderful and gorgeous and wonderful and sexy as hell and did I mention wonderful?

Kurt gazed out the window into the darkness surrounding them as the conversation died away. The wintery weather might have calmed down but Kurt's mind was racing faster than the wind had been earlier. Blaine's only sixteen for goodness sakes. It's not like we can be boyfriends, right? I've got _ten_ years on him. His family would flip out if they knew. Hell, my family would flip out! And who says that Blaine even wants that? Maybe Kurt's just a quick fuck on a Saturday so he can get on with the rest of his weekend?!

He closed his eyes and thought about the way Blaine looked at him. No, those eyes weren't sparkling with 'I just got my rocks off and it feels good, baby'. He was certain that it was more than that. Which poses a whole new problem...he'd taken Blaine's virginity, he was sure of it. God, they haven't even talked about it, Kurt thought guiltily. And who doesn't leave even a tiny bit of their heart with their first partner?

Kurt worried his teeth on his lower lip, biting haphazardly. Blaine might think he's in love when really it's something less romantic but just as intense. Infatuation is real. Lust is real. Those things can tangle your heart up as much as love and it's not until the dust of time settles that you can even distinguish one from the other. Especially as a teenager. God, he remembers those days. He fell head over heels constantly but looking back, every high school crush was an infatuation and every new partner in college was lust. Love had only ever come along once and that short-lived relationship with the aptly named Chase had seemed doomed from the start. He may have been Kurt's first but it seemed that all Kurt did was chase after his love before finally being able to let him go. After waving him off at the subway the morning of Chase's interview at Vogue . com, things were never the same and their relationship crumbled quickly as they were pulled in different directions.

He knows that he can't stop Blaine from ever getting hurt but to stand there and ask for his heart, his trust, his love? Well, that responsibility feels too big for him to handle right now. They need to talk, he decides. It can't go on the way it has been. He'd felt badly enough the last time, encouraging Blaine to make another appointment just so he could see him again. Someone's going to get hurt either way and it's better to sort things out sooner rather than later. It might mean the difference between bruising his ego and breaking his heart.

* * *

Monday dragged by slowly. The thought of waiting until Saturday before being able to speak to Blaine weighed on Kurt heavily. Then Carole had rung to update him on his father's progress. The new drain they'd put in had become blocked and it'd torn while they were trying to clear it. It means yet another surgery. Kurt's stomach roiled with anxiety. How many more times can his dad withstand general anesthetic before his heart gives out?

He plods through the rest of the day disregarding Sebastian's burst of energy that morning. Kurt had committed himself to going along tonight to his roommate's classroom presentation for the upcoming Festival at the Campus Center Theater in Westerville but right now he just wants to crawl into bed and sleep forever.

Ridiculously it's 4 o'clock before the highlight of his day strikes. Mr. Rosenberg called to cancel his appointment for 5.30pm on Tuesday. It's not until Lydia asks if he knows of anyone wanting an earlier appointment that he thinks of Blaine again.

"Hang on; I'll just check if we've got a phone number for him in the system" Lydia trills.

"Yep, here it is! You wanna make the call?" she asks offering him the reception phone. "On second thought, you might wanna help out Mrs. Allenby. I think she's caught in the front door again."

Lydia frowns as she watches Kurt rush over to her aid. "Oh hello, Blaine? Yes, this is Lydia..."

Kurt tries to watch Lydia's face as she's on the phone while he untangles Mrs. Allenby from the door handle. With the handbag wrestled back into submission, he helps her towards the therapy rooms as Lydia flashes a thumbs up signal to him before hanging up the phone and staring intently at the computer. His heart thumps in time to his internal fist pump. Yes!

* * *

Blaine can't believe his luck. Today at the early Warblers practice he'd been asked to be the group's lead soloist. Yesterday, he came out to his older brother without incident. In fact, they felt closer than ever. And then, after having made the decision to pursue Kurt outside of the spa but knowing he'd have to wait a week; he'd gotten a call to come in on Tuesday instead, which was all kinds of awesome! Now he just had to sweet talk his Mom into lending him her car tomorrow and practice what he was going to say to Kurt.


	6. The Second Gift Card

**Title**: Manipulate Me, Knead Me, Caress Me (5b/?)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None, AU  
**Word Count:** 22,000+ (in total)

**Summary**: In this part, Blaine and Kurt both brace themselves for rejection.

**A/N** Hopefully, we're all not too emotionally overwrought from 4x04 to read the rest of this chapter. Yes, there will be a little angst but on the upside there will be sex.

* * *

I'm in hell. That is, I would be if I believed that hell existed of course. OK, maybe I was just in misery. Shit, now I've got that ridiculous Maroon 5 song stuck in my head.

"...So, how did I do?"

"Huh?"

"Awww, c'mon Kurt! You said you'd help me practice my French monologue for class and you're not even paying attention!" Sebastian whined. "You know if I don't maintain my GPA I can kiss most of my scholarship money goodbye and without my scholarships I can't go to Martinique in March with my Francophone class. And Kurt, I cannot stress enough how _badly_ I want to go to Martinique for Spring Break!" he growled.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm listening" Kurt says as he waves his hand to encourage his friend to restart his spiel.

"Forget it. We've only got another 10 minutes for lunch before that bridal party arrives and you haven't even touched your Panini. Eat" he said sounding disappointed while he nods at Kurt's plate. "As much as I know you'd enjoy for me to play the hunky hero and sweep you up into my arms bridal style..."

Kurt scoffs as Sebastian continues, "I don't need you fainting on me in front of six hysterical women."

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at his co-worker and concedes silently that he also doesn't want to keel over that afternoon and so he takes a bite of his lunch.

Sebastian sips on his smoothie as he studies his roommate. "What's up with you today, anyway? It's like the lights are on but nobody's home."

"It's Dad. Mostly" Kurt sighs.

"Oh? What's happening with dear old Dad?"

"They're replacing the damaged drainage tube in his chest. They tried to do it just using a local anesthetic this morning but Carole rang earlier to say it didn't work which means Dad has to go under a general _again_" Kurt frowned and started to stab at his sandwich, "I mean, _I_ was freaking out about another surgery so soon but now even his doctors are concerned about putting him under again which is just making my alarm bells go crazy y'know?" he asks, looking up at Sebastian sadly.

Sebastian twists his mouth, concerned but not quite knowing what to say.

"What if I lose him?" Kurt asks softly, looking back down at his plate.

Looking around the lunchroom, Sebastian realizes they're alone. Typical. Just when you need a touchy-feely emotional woman, there's none to be found. He swallows down the sickly sounding comforting words he has ready and aims for distraction instead.

"Well babe, we could put our combined daddy issues to good use. What's say you and me take a quick detour via the supply closest and I'll show you my cupping technique?"

Kurt's head whips up to look at his roommate in surprise. "Does this mean you want me to call _you_ 'Daddy'?" he asks with his eyebrows sky-high.

Sebastian laughs heartily, "If that's what spins your wheels loverboy, sure, why not. C'mon babe, let me help you forget" he says scraping the chair along the floor as he gets up.

Kurt shakes his head and resumes pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

Scooping their plates up, Sebastian calls out cheekily as he walks away, "You don't know what you're missing. I've been told I have an amazing technique."

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" Kurt exclaimed, hopping up from the table and trailing after his friend. As he walks into the kitchen, Sebastian is bent over putting the plates into the dishwasher.

"Like what you see, killer?" Sebastian teased as he stands upright. He heads over to the fridge and pulls out a container of berries. "I splurged this week and got some of the imported blueberries" he said, popping the lid off and picking out a couple of juicy looking berries. "Wanna try?" he asked, tossing one into his mouth. "They're very good for you. Anti-oxidants and what not, not to mention, they're delicious" he says somehow smirking while he munches away.

Sebastian moves closer to Kurt and offers out the container, before bringing the last berry in his hand up to Kurt's mouth. Kurt watched as his roommate took a step closer, just a sliver of space between them.

"Bas..." he breathes out.

Sebastian touches the small round fruit to Kurt's lips gently, watching his roommate's pink lips open up as he practically kisses the berry from Sebastian's fingers.

Kurt inhales deeply as he watches Sebastian's eyes darken slightly. Another berry is held up to his lips. Again, he accepts the fruit.

The only sound in the room is their breathing as Sebastian slips closer still. He can feel the heat of his roommate's taut body against him as they lean into one another while yet another berry is pressed to his now slightly open mouth. Sebastian's fingers linger on his bottom lip, pressing down on it a little, as Kurt darts his tongue out to touch the fingertips quickly.

Sebastian plucks out a few more berries and slips the container onto the bench beside them. He slides his now free arm around Kurt's waist and cinches him in tight.

Their fronts pressed against each other, Sebastian makes use of his slight height advantage over Kurt and turns his face to press a soft kiss to his temple. He tips his head down to watch Kurt's mouth accept more fruit, following the path of the berry with his finger as he dips the tip into the wet mouth. His cock twitches as Kurt sucks on just the fingertip briefly, a hot tongue running along the edge of his fingernail.

Kurt watches the last berry in Sebastian's hand, waiting for it to be fed to him but instead Sebastian moves his hand gracefully to his own mouth. His tongue collecting the berry, leaving it laying there for a beat, his lips parted, before closing his mouth and licking his lips as a burst of juice hits them.

Kurt doesn't allow his body to follow the last berry's journey. It wants to, desperately so. To crash his mouth into the other man's, to take what is being offered. But he doesn't move. He doesn't let his eyes flicker up to Sebastian's. He knows if he does, they'll kiss. He doesn't want that. Not with Sebastian.

A good friend he may be, even with his flaws and foibles, but Kurt wants comfort not distraction, understanding and acceptance not apathy and banter, love not lust. Which, he understands, Sebastian cannot give him yet. He knows Sebastian cares for him, would bail him out at 3 in the morning, would sit with him in waiting rooms. But comfort? No, that's not who his friend is. Comfort, love and commitment are not things that Sebastian gives willingly. But that's what Kurt needs right now and he's not prepared to wait for the younger man to work through his emotional baggage.

"Bas...stop" Kurt says quietly as he steps out of Sebastian's embrace before making eye contact.

Sebastian hangs his head in defeat a moment before shrugging, "It was worth a try, right?"

Kurt smiles gently and pats his arm before both of their phones begin to vibrate in sync.

"Looks like the bridal party's here. Let the ridiculousness commence!" Sebastian says wryly.

* * *

4.30 and I haven't heard from Carole yet. No news is good news, right? Oh Gaga, please let everything be OK, please. Ahhh, only an hour to go before Blaine. I don't know if I can go through with this. Please don't let me break his heart. Please, don't let me break him. I need him-

"Kurt! Why can't we use one of those special chairs instead of me having clamber up here every time? I feel like I should have an oxygen mask and a Sherpa!"

"Mrs. Rigby, it's not like you're not climbing Mt Everest" the masseuse said as he rolled his eyes at the middle aged woman.

* * *

"Coop, just give me the bloody keys. Mom said I could have her car. C'mon, I really need to get going!" Blaine grumped as he pulled at his brother's arm.

"Not until you tell me where you're going, Squirt" Coop laughed playfully while keeping the keys above his head and out of Blaine's reach.

They'd been at this for the past 10 minutes and Cooper was now really enjoying himself, then their Dad walked past and tossed Blaine another set of keys. "Take mine, Blainers" Michael called out as he kept walking.

"Hah!" Blaine leapt away from Cooper, dangling the new keys triumphantly and waggling his eyebrows.

"Aw Dad" Cooper whined.

"Captain Narcissist loses again!" Blaine cackled as he sprinted for the front door.

"This isn't the last you've heard of me, Kitten Boy!" Cooper yells as the front door slams shut.

* * *

Blaine walked into the spa bang on time, only there wasn't anyone at the reception desk. He waited for a minute and then two before spotting the bell and ringing it.

Lydia rushed through the doorway. "Oh, sorry about the wait. We're just running a little behind schedule today. If you'll follow me, I take you through."

"Kurt is just finishing up a call and then he'll be right in."

Lydia paused in front of an open door and motioned for Blaine to go inside. "You can get undressed, hop up on the table and relax. I'm sure Kurt won't be too long" she said in a friendly manner.

Blaine nodded as she closed the therapy room door, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He really had just wanted to talk today and if that turned into a sexy last hurrah, well so be it. But to start things off naked...that would be weird, right? Maybe they could talk afterwards? His skin prickled in anticipation so he made his way over to the privacy screen and started to disrobe.

Nude, he wandered over to the table and collected the towel. Huh, a full sized towel. Was that supposed to be a message? Or had Lydia prepared the room instead of Kurt?

He looked at the table and realized his next dilemma. Face up or face down? Biting his lip, he considered the possibilities and decided on face down. At least he'd be comfortable while he waited...as long as he didn't fall asleep. Lana Del Rey did tend to have that affect on him, he thought as he settled himself on the table, laying his head on the back of his hands.

He closed his eyes and drifted with the music, his body soft and breath slow. As the track changed he reminisced over what his time with Kurt had bought him. Somehow he felt more like himself than he ever had before, more comfortable in his skin, understanding that he could live his life out loud and not live in silence anymore.

The door clicked, quietly announcing an arrival. Blaine perked up, resting his chin on his hands, as he watched Kurt shuffle in. He frowned, realizing that Kurt was not his usual self. As they made eye contact, Blaine gasped at the sadness in Kurt's eyes. He scrambled to sit up even though Kurt had made no further progress into the room and was still braced against the closed door.

The lock clicked into place between songs, making it louder than ever as Kurt's eyes filled with tears, lips parting to greet Blaine although no sound followed.

Blaine slipped off the table, leaving the towel in his wake, as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. He stroked his hands up and down Kurt's back trying to will away the tension held there as Kurt's arms tightened around his shoulders. Burying his face into Kurt's neck, he waited for the floodgates to burst as he made soothing noises. But Kurt remained stoic, no tears falling even as he pushed his face into Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Are you OK?" Blaine whispered.

"No" Kurt's voice cracked on the only word he'd spoken thus far and Blaine tightened his hold, fingers digging into Kurt's shoulders. As his skin broke out into goose bumps he remembered that he was naked and now pressed into a fully clothed Kurt but he was reluctant to move if Kurt needed him to stay.

"What can I do Kurt?" he asked quietly, lips speaking the words directly onto his skin.

Kurt sniffed, "Just hold me. Please."

"Of course. Let's come over here, yeah?" he asked, pulling Kurt gently by the hand away from the door.

Kurt followed blindly, toeing off his shoes as they came to the table and he took a seat, legs splayed open. Blaine stepped in between them and gathered him back into his arms. Tipping his chin over Kurt's shoulder, they were chest to chest, as Blaine scratched his nails through the short hair along Kurt's neckline.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, closed his eyes and let their breathing synchronize. He felt calmer already. He turned his face back into Blaine's neck and nuzzled there. So strong yet so young, he thought. He didn't want to let him go. Not his Dad, not Blaine. He wanted to hold them tight always.

Blaine could hear the change in Kurt's breathing as he calmed down but kept him close as he asked the question that scared him the most, the one that had the potential to change everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said so softly that he wondered if Kurt had heard him, that was, until Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine braced himself for a variation of 'we can't do this anymore', to be pushed away, to be sent home alone. He tightened his grip involuntarily.

"N-not really. At least, not right now. We do need to talk but right now, I just-I just need you. Is that OK?" He held his breath and kept his eyes screwed shut, waiting to be denied, to hear Blaine walk away.

"What do you need, baby?" Blaine asked breathily as he dropped a kiss to Kurt's clothed shoulder.

Kurt released his breath and relaxed his still shut eyes as he traced circles over Blaine's neck with his nose and chin. "This" he whispered as he started pressing soft kisses up Blaine's neck and jaw.

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt's hands trailed down the length of his bare back. He let one of his own hands delve under the hem of Kurt's long sleeved T-shirt, spreading out over the warm skin of Kurt's waist.

Both of Kurt's hands squeezed Blaine's bottom, pulling the cheeks apart a little. Blaine's hips startle forward, his half-hard dick finding friction against Kurt's yoga pants. Moaning softly, Blaine pulls at Kurt's shirt, trying to get it over his head while there's still a tangle of arms everywhere, making Kurt smile for the first time since he walked in.

Kurt pushes Blaine back a bit and sheds his shirt, then slips off the table to shuck his pants and briefs as well. Warm and pliant he leans into Blaine and kisses him softly, just their lips touching. "Mmm. I love your kisses" he mumbles as he parts his lips slightly before kissing Blaine again and winding their fingers together.

Blaine steps in against Kurt, their bodies slotting together, as he takes control of the kiss. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, he swirls and licks in, mouths sliding together as they kiss deeply. They drop each other's hands and slide their arms around the other, gripping the other man's body firmly like it's their last time as they continue to convey their adoration by tangling their tongues together.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine dots smooches along Kurt's jaw line before flicking his tongue across the taller man's earlobe. Sucking the lobe in between his teeth, he tugs it gently, before suckling at it. He grins to himself as he hears Kurt groan loudly when his head tips back. He nuzzles into the soft spot behind Kurt's ear before grazing his teeth down his throat and dropping kisses in the hollow under his Adam's apple.

With Blaine's arms wrapping him up Kurt leans back, bracing his hands around the teenager's biceps, as a spree of hot kisses is spread the length of his stretched neck. A whimper breaks free from his throat as Blaine grinds their cocks together.

Kurt steps backwards, taking his partner with him a step or two, before he lays himself down on the table. Throwing a hand above his head he stares up to see Blaine's copper eyes blazing with adulation. His heart swells as the younger man takes Kurt's face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

Blaine hovers there for a moment, lips barely touching Kurt's, as they share a breath and getting lost in each other's eyes. He lays small pecks to a corner of Kurt's mouth before kissing a path across his lips to the other corner. Blaine smiles into the next kiss which is all lips as they smooch slowly, content with the pressure behind each press of their mouths.

Climbing onto the table, Blaine lowers his body over Kurt's, his legs lying in between Kurt's, as the other man hooks his own over Blaine's calves. Slippery, hot cocks rub against each other's bellies as Blaine slides his arms underneath each of Kurt's shoulders.

They rock together, sharing searing puffs of air in between scorching kisses, as Kurt's hands bracket Blaine's face. Needy noises fall between them as the grind their bodies together.

"I want you so much Blaine" Kurt pants.

He receives a wet, deep kiss in response.

"I want you inside of me. I need you, baby" Kurt gasps out.

A hitch of Blaine's breath along with a harder grind of his hips is Blaine's reply.

"Baby, wait. In my pants pocket, there's a key for the drawer in the side-table. We're going to need..uh, supplies" he grins at a suddenly still Blaine.

Eyes wide, Blaine scrambles off the table, collects the key and whips open the drawer as quickly as he can. Jubilant, he spins around with lube and a condom in his hands before heading back to hop onto the table.

Dropping the supplies between his parted legs, Blaine slides back up Kurt to slot their mouths together.

Kurt rests his hands on Blaine's waist as he gets his breath back. "Lube up two fingers baby. I need to feel you" he requests.

Blaine drops back, resting on his heels, as Kurt's legs are splayed across his thighs. Concentrating on not dripping lube everywhere, he slicks up a couple of fingers, letting the bottle fall from his fingers as he takes in the sight of Kurt spread out in front of him, tweaking his own nipples and sighing.

"God, you're so...beautiful" he says in awe.

Kurt's sea green eyes fall open and glance down to where Blaine is balancing up on his knees, his cock jutting away from his body hard as a rock, and smiles tenderly.

"Let me feel you Blaine" he murmurs.

Blaine rubs his clean hand over Kurt's hip, wrapping it around his balls and the base of his cock gripping them firmly, as he slides lubed fingers down towards Kurt's hole. He swirls his fingers around the pucker before pressing a lone fingertip in, the rim flexing open and swallowing the rest of his finger down easily. Working the second finger in quickly, Kurt starts fucking himself down on his lover's hand.

Glancing back to Kurt's face, Blaine's amazed at how wanton Kurt looks coming undone under his hands. He turns his attention to the pretty pink dick currently pointing to the ceiling in front of him. Relaxing his grip around Kurt's package, he takes just the cock in hand and starts to stroke slowly as the speed of his thrusting fingers increases.

"Ahhh, Blaine. Oh, so good baby" Kurt cries out, his own hand tangles in his hair while the other squeezes a pert nipple in between fingertips. "Give me another finger. I need you, need to feel you" he insists.

Blaine pulls his fingers out and drags three through the excess lube dripping off Kurt before working all of them past his rim, twisting and spreading them as he pumps in and out.

"I can't wait to feel you Kurt. You're so fucking sexy. I can't believe this is my life" Blaine mumbles as his eyes dart between his buried fingers, the throbbing cock in his other hand and the mewling mess that Kurt has become.

Impatient, he pulls his hands away and fumbles with the condom wrapper. A warm hand takes it from him as Kurt is suddenly sitting up, tearing the wrapper open and unrolling the condom along Blaine's aching length. One of Kurt's hands slides behind his neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss, while the other reaches for the lube. The snick of the cap gets Blaine's attention and he watches Kurt lube up his cock before slathering more lube against his entrance.

The bottle gets dropped off the side of the table as Kurt lays back. Blaine shuffles forward, his thighs forcing Kurt's legs up higher, as he lines himself up.

"Take a breath baby" Kurt suggests as he pillows his head on a hand.

Blaine watches Kurt's face as he pushes in, waiting to see if he's making a mess of things, making his lover hurt but as quickly as Kurt's face tenses, calm immediately sweeps over his features as his lips part in pleasure.

They both sigh simultaneously, knowing that this is exactly where they both want to be and who they want to be with.

Blaine's mouth drops open as he continues to slide his big dick into Kurt, only remembering to breathe as he bottoms out. His hands gravitate to Kurt's hips as he slides out a little before pressing his body back in. The searing, snug heat of Kurt's insides are making Blaine sweat, watery beads sliding down his neck. "Uh, uh, oh God. Kurt!" as he continues to make only small movements, trying to find a rhythm that won't make him come immediately.

"Ah, ah, uh, _fuck_" Kurt's mouth continues to spill sounds as he leans forward to pull Blaine down to lay on him. Suddenly, Blaine understands how to do this and his hips rock against Kurt over and over, driving his dick deep at each stroke.

"O-oh, Blaaaaine" Kurt cries out as his lover pumps his cock into him. Neck stretching, Kurt captures Blaine's mouth in a heated kiss as their bodies continue to fuck together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, uh, uh. Oh you feel _so_ good" Blaine mutters as he moves back onto his heels, his hips slapping a quick rhythm into a writhing Kurt. His hands slipping in behind Kurt's knees, spreading them wide as he starts to pound into his lover. Kurt's hand is quick on his cock as they race each other to completion.

"Aw Kurt, fuck, fuck. Ah, ah, aaaahhhh!" Blaine moans as he fills the condom with his scorching seed. He keeps thrusting into Kurt, pace continuing to slow, as Kurt's hand slaps the engorged head of his cock through his fist. "Blaine! Oh, oh, _hgnh_, o-o-ohhh" he howls as semen spurts across his stomach.

They both clutch at each other, catching their breath as they come down, dazed silly smiles shot to one another. Blaine pulls out and grabs some tissues before sliding the condom off messily. He grabs a few more and heads back to Kurt, dabbing at the come on his skin.

Kurt pulls him into a kiss, smiling and sated.

"There's bottles of water in the cupboard", Kurt says pointing to the side-table before gathering his strength to sit up, as Blaine ditches the tissues.

Mirroring their earlier position, Blaine steps in between Kurt's legs, leaning against him while handing him a bottle of water. "Better?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"You have no idea", Kurt replies with a grin.

As they sip their drinks, Kurt kisses across Blaine's collarbone. "Can-can we meet outside of work?" he asks cautiously.

Surprised but pleased Blaine immediately agrees and they decide to meet for coffee on Saturday at a place up the road from the spa.

"Wait, you work on Saturday though. What time are you off?" Blaine wonders aloud.

"Thankfully, I only have a half day this Saturday which means I can meet you at 1.30, but normally I finish at 5pm."

Blaine nods, taking in their situation. "I really need to send Aunt Rosy a thank you card, don't I?" Blaine jokes.

"Better send one for me too", Kurt adds before catching Blaine's mouth in a tender kiss.


	7. Saturday

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/OC  
**Spoilers**: None, AU  
**Summary**: The sequel to Manipulate Me. In this part, Blaine and Kurt meet outside the spa for the first time.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's following and favouriting this story. Your words of encouragement are fantastic - thank you for reading.

* * *

Try as he might, Blaine just couldn't get his navy bowtie to sit right.

Sighing, he checked his reflection once more. Hair gel? Check. Shoes shined and y'know, on my feet? Check. Slim fit dark jeans? Check – need to show off the assets. Kurt _definitely_ likes my assets. Button-down shirt? Ah, maybe I'm over doing it with the navy and white plaid? Should I go with a jacket or a sweater, he thought while squinting at himself. Oh! Contact lenses? ...Check!

"I'd go with a cardigan if I was you, Squirt", Cooper said as he leaned against the doorway.

Blaine whirled around to face his brother. "Cardigan? Really?"

"Hmm, where are you heading?" the older brother enquired.

"Just a cafe over in Short North" Blaine said blushing ever so slightly.

"Ah, just 'coffee' is it? No lunch or dinner or y'know, dueling tongues?" Cooper teased.

Blaine's cheeks blazed as he coughed. "Coffee, definitely. And maybesomeofthatotherstufftoo " he rushed out, turning back to the mirror.

Cooper grinned. "Definitely go with the navy cardigan - casual but classy. Plus if you leave the buttons undone, you can whip it off in no time flat without messing up your hair, unlike the sweater option" he nods as he continues, "You should lose the bowtie too, wear a scarf. It's freezing out there today."

"I can't lose the bowtie! Once I take my jacket and scarf off, it'll be like I'm naked" the younger brother said, aghast.

Cooper grinned. "Isn't the point of today to get naked? Or at least, work towards getting naked?"

"Oh my God, Coop! Stop talking!" Blaine demanded, shooting his brother's reflection a horrified look.

"Oh please." Cooper's eyes rolled. "I, too, was randy sixteen year old boy once. I remember what I was hoping every 'hangout' would devolve into..." he trailed off as Blaine choked before proceeding. "But unfortunately Marissa, or was it Connie? It doesn't matter...What I do remember, is trying my damndest to get both of them naked at one point or another but not succeeding. For some reason, they were immune to my immeasurable charms" he pondered, tapping his chin, "Unlike Amy..."

"Ahhhh, please, please, stop talking" Blaine groaned as he clamped his hands over his ears.

Suddenly, Blaine's head jerked as a flying navy cardigan hit the back of his neck. He spun back around to face his older brother with the cardigan in his hand. "What?!" he grumbled.

"Don't make me give you the sex talk again, Blaine" Cooper warned playfully.

Blaine blanched, "You wouldn't!"

Cooper grinned wolfishly and simply threw him his dark grey woolen scarf, making sure to aim for Blaine's face.

"Hey!" Blaine spluttered, dropping the scarf and pulling on the cardigan, not quick enough to dodge the dark grey beanie that was fired at his head.

"Do you need another sex talk, Blaine? Because I've got some awesome seduction tips for you, buddy boy, hot off the wire from my old college roommate this morning" he waggled his eyebrows as he dangled his own cell phone in front of his brother.

Blaine's face flushed with color again and avoided eye contact before groaning, "If I lose the bowtie, will you stop talking?"

"Only about sex" Cooper offered.

"Fine" Blaine said in a monotone as he pulled at the, apparently offending, tie.

* * *

Kurt was already seated at a table at Zona Protetta with his usual non-fat mocha in front of him. He was a little early, but that was most likely because he only had to walk a block from the spa and had nothing to do with the fact that he was nervous. Nope, nothing whatsoever.

Good grief! Why am I so nervous?! It's not like I haven't done this before. Well, the 'meeting a fuck buddy for a coffee' bit, not the 'meeting my schoolboy lover/ex client' bit. Any why am I doing this in public? He asked himself silently, eyes widening as he realized the barista was watching him. He wiggled in his chair slightly to face the window instead.

'Cos you can't very well take your schoolboy home, can you? A little voice in his head reminded him. True, he grumbled internally. Sebastian would mock the shit out of me in a heartbeat! Or possibly suggest a threesome, ugh. Not to mention, that's not quite the message I wanted to send today...'Hey, I know we fuck already but I really wanted to talk to you some more because you're sexy as fuck for a schoolboy and I'd rather defile you in my own bed instead of my workplace'. Oh my God, I sound alarmingly like Sebastian! Woah OK, no. Just...no!

* * *

Stepping into the warmth of the cafe, Blaine spots Kurt sitting alone straight away, apparently deep in thought, and wanders over to the table. He frowns when Kurt doesn't even glance up or greet him but decides to take a seat anyway.

Chuckling, Blaine slides into the spare chair. "You're shaking your head, Kurt. Should I not sit here?" he asked playfully, watching as Kurt's head jerked up in surprise. When Kurt remained quiet for a beat too long, Blaine's mind whirled into gear, second guessing the entire situation and he made to get back up, unsure of whether he was actually supposed to be here.

"Wait! Where- don't- Please sit down?" Kurt pleaded as Blaine paused, half crouched, half upright.

Blaine smiled, relaxing a little, but stood up anyway. "I'll just get a drink. Um, do you need a refill?"

"Ah, no. I'm good, thanks" Kurt said as a corner of his mouth quirked up.

Blaine accidently slipped straight in his Cooper mode, "Oh, I know you are" he said naughtily as he winked, before heading off to the counter to order.

Kurt froze, coffee cup mid-air, as he watched Blaine saunter off. Oh shit, I am in so much trouble.

* * *

"Shall we try this again?" Blaine asked as he slid back into his seat and placed his cup onto the table.

"Yes, lets" Kurt smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Hi Blaine, so how are you?" he asked happily, watching as Blaine shrugged off his coat and unwound his scarf.

"Hmm, good? Very good, in fact" he answered definitively as images of them tangled together on Tuesday, naked and sated, flooded his mind.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I know you are" he said lustily, grinning while trying to hide behind his cup, watching as Blaine choked on the mouthful of coffee he'd just taken.

A blush flashed across Blaine's cheeks as he bit his lip, unsure just how far this flirting thing was supposed to go today. They'd only been able to nail down the details of today's meeting on Tuesday before the front desk had called Kurt to announce the arrival of his next appointment, so Blaine wasn't quite sure what the purpose of today was.

The past couple of nights, he'd agonized over what was going to happen today. Was this the end? Was it the beginning of something new? Was it a date? Something serious or just casual? By Friday, he'd managed to wind himself into such an emotional knot over the whole thing that Cooper had demanded to know what was going on. In the end, over pizza, Blaine had confided to his brother that he was crushing on an older guy and that they'd messed around. To Blaine's horror, it had resulted in a 'lesson' from Cooper demonstrating how to use a condom on an empty Miller Lite bottle while he extolled the virtues of lube before tucking a spare condom into Blaine's wallet.

Between them, they'd hashed out different scenarios for today and Cooper's parting wisdom had simply been, "You'll just have to play it by ear, Squirt. Remember though, judge a man by what he does, not by what he says. Some guys will say just about anything in order to get laid. Hah, don't give me that look! I've slung my fair share of bullshit over the years _and_ had it blow up in my face, so I know what I'm talking about here, OK?"

Feeling calmer, Blaine looked back up at Kurt through his long eyelashes, "And how are you, Kurt?" he asked in a softer tone, trying to get an honest answer.

Kurt paused as they held eye contact. He sighed dreamily, "Much better now you're here."

* * *

"Are you hungry? We could order a late lunch. My treat?" Kurt suggested after they'd been chatting for a while.

"Sure" Blaine replied.

As they waited in line, Kurt leaned in and spoke quietly to Blaine. "So, I hear from a little birdie that you've discovered the brunch menu at Blend."

"Um...yeah" Blaine said cautiously. "Wait, a little birdie? Do you mean Sebastian?"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, y'know, a little birdie – an ex-Warbler" he tried to joke as he nudged the teenager, failing to notice the annoyance that had settled on Blaine's face.

"Yeah I got it" he offered flatly as he stepped up to place his order for a calzone and another soy latte.

Kurt frowned as Blaine strode back to their table while he placed his own order quickly and paid the bill.

"Something I said?" Kurt enquired worriedly as he slipped onto his seat.

Blaine shook his head. "No – I just-", he stopped himself as he rubbed his temple. "Sebastian came up to us while we were eating and well – he was a bit of an ass actually."

"Oh, that's just Sebastian's default mode" Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "Don't pay any attention to that. He's actually, well I won't say a 'nice guy', but he has his moments when he is...um, less of a-a-a-"

"An asshole?" Blaine provided with his mouth downturned.

Kurt frowned again. "What? What did he do?" he asked, concerned.

Blaine sighed. "Uh, nothing I guess" he offered, not wanting to get into an argument.

"No, really Blaine...tell me. Please?" Kurt requested as he shuffled his chair closer to Blaine.

The teenager shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It wasn't so much what he did per se, but he said a few things that-Look, never mind. I clearly made it a bigger deal than it was" he finished off lamely.

Kurt ran his hand up and down Blaine's bicep, "I'm sorry if he did anything to make you or your friend uncomfortable. I know he can be a bit abrasive. I guess I've just become immune to his general assholery after living with him for the past couple of months."

"You live together!" Blaine burst out angrily, jerking his arm away from Kurt.

"Yes?" Kurt said tentatively.

"What? But?" the teen gaped before jumping to his feet. "I should go" he added as he started to struggle into his coat.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out before looking around hastily and lowering his voice, "Wait! I don't understand-"

A waiter suddenly appeared in front of both of them with two plates, making them pause. "Who had the Calzone?" he asked mildly.

With both sets of eyes on him, Blaine scooped up his scarf and shot Kurt a hurt look before he rushed for the front door.

"Sorry" Kurt turned to the waiter, "Can you make those orders to go and I'll-I'll be right back!"

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Blaine muttered to himself as he stepped out into the snow. Fuck! Cooper had dropped him off this morning. How the hell was he supposed to get home now?! Resigned, he hung his head and trudged off in the direction of the bus stop.

"Blaine!" Kurt wailed into the wind as he ran down the street, trying to catch up. "Blaine, wait!"

"Oof!"

"What the fuck!" Blaine yelled as he realized that Kurt had practically tackled him and pushed him up against a brick wall.

"Blaine! I-I don't know what you're thinking right now" Kurt paused to catch his breath, "I'm sorry if the fact that Sebastian is my roommate offends your sensibilities or whatever but that's no reason to-"

"He's your roommate! Oh God, I'm _so_ stupid!" Blaine's head thudded against the wall in defeat.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked, confused. He still had Blaine baled up against the wall but wasn't about to let him go until he understood exactly what was going on.

"I thought-Oh God, that bastard! I thought you meant that you lived together."

Kurt looked at him blankly.

"As a couple, Kurt."

"What? Why? I-" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"At brunch he mentioned that you two had been out drinking and dancing the night before...that same Saturday that we...in the shower..." Blaine paused to swallow the lump rising in his throat, "and he said that he'd taken you home that night. And he went on about how hot you were and I-I thought you were sleeping with him! God, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt relaxed the hold he had on the boy a little as the realization hit home. "You're jealous" he stated in astonishment.

"Yeah" Blaine said quietly as he hung his head again.

"And that makes you sad?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"Well, you're, y'know, you! And I'm-I'm nobody" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Blaine, of course you're-"

"Nobody special, Kurt" he interrupted. "I don't know what I was...God, we're not even together! So you-you can go out and _be_ with whoever you want, Kurt" he said as he tried to push Kurt away.

"But I don't want anyone else, Blaine" Kurt burbled as he leant in, his hold tightening once more and his gaze flickering between Blaine's eyes and lips.

"I only want you" he murmured, finally closing the space between their mouths as he pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's chilled lips.

The wind whipped flurries of snow around them as the chaste kiss turned into something deeper, filled with longing.

Kurt pulled back, shivering a little. "Can we go back inside now? I'm freezing, our lunch is getting cold and I think we need to talk some more, yeah?"

The sixteen year old smiled shyly, "Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

"There, lunch is served" Kurt said with a laugh as he popped the paper bags and cardboard cups on the table between them and plopped himself down on a cushy couch by the fireplace. "And it's still warm" he smiled at Blaine as he wrapped his cold hands around the cup of mocha.

"OK so the reason I asked if we could meet today was because I really like you Blaine" he smiled as Blaine's face perked up. "I like spending time with you and I'd like to do more of that. Not just, ah, what we do at the spa either. I'd like us to get to know each other better."

Blaine hummed his agreement as he drank his coffee, wriggling against the arm of the couch so he was able to look at Kurt seated next to him.

"But the thing is, I can't- we won't-uh...It's going to be tricky; this thing between you and I. The age gap obviously. Although when we're together I don't even think about it but out here in public, it's going to be a little weird with people judging us and I'm sure if either of our families found out that we were involved then the proverbial would hit the fan" he laughed humorlessly. "And my situation is temporary so I'm not in a position to offer any sort of a commitment" he said as he glanced over at Blaine worriedly.

Blaine had been nodding as Kurt spoke, right up until the last sentence, at which point his brows furrowed and he caught Kurt's eye. "Temporary? What does that mean?"

"To explain properly, I need to tell you about my family situation" Kurt paused as Blaine cocked his head and nodded, signaling him to continue.

"As I mentioned earlier, I grew up in Lima and always dreamed that one day I'd make it to New York and star on Broadway."

Blaine smiled as Kurt continued to talk, he knew that dream quite well himself.

"My Dad has a history of heart problems. He had his first heart attack in my Junior year at McKinley and after scaring the hell out of me while he was in a coma, he recovered sufficiently and changed his lifestyle before he remarried later that year. So I have a fantastic stepmom, Carole and a step-brother Finn, who's the same age as I am."

Blaine's eyebrows rose as he followed the story intently.

"As luck would have it, after graduation I ended up at NYU. I did try out for NYADA but for whatever reason I didn't get in. It may have been the tear-away tux" he surmised.

The teen blinked owlishly at the other man. Tear-away tux? His mind flittered through images of Kurt stripping for him before shaking his head and the unhelpful thoughts away.

"Anyway, I studied drama and dance at Steinhardt but halfway through my studies, Dad took a turn for the worse and suffered some pretty severe bouts of angina. So, I ended up back here one summer while I helped take care of him and his shop. Oh, he owns and runs Hummel Tires and Lube. Well, once I'd gotten the shop to run fairly self-sufficiently, I went looking for another job to help out but aside from being a barista or a waiter there wasn't a lot work out there for a drama student and I wasn't about to get a job at another garage. So when Dad suggested I find something else practical that would get me qualified quickly, I ended up doing a summer course in massage at OSU.

By the time that summer was over, I was almost qualified but Dad was back on his feet and he practically pushed me onto the train to New York so I could go back and finish my degree."

"So that's where you were living before Columbus?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

"Uh huh. I took on some extra classes and became a certified massage therapist so I could pick up some decent paid work while I continued working on my BA at NYU. Up until 6 months ago I was living in Queens and working swing shifts at a spa in Tribeca while I auditioned for different theatre roles" he said wistfully.

Blaine chewed his lip, hating to ask, "What happened 6 months ago?"

"Dad. He had another heart attack. A big one. So when Carole called me, I jumped the first flight home. They kept him in a medically induced coma for a while and then we worked out a new care plan for him. In the end, it was decided that he would need round the clock care to get his health and stamina back on track before he could undergo double bypass surgery."

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine gasped. "That's awful."

Kurt looked down while he nodded, "Yeah. I think he does it on purpose, just to get me to come home more often" he joked grimly. "After a family meeting, we decided that, as Finn was already living at home that he would take control of the shop, Carole would keep working so the mortgage was covered and I would come home and be a fulltime caregiver until Dad was on his feet again."

"So you just gave up everything to come back to Ohio?"

"Pretty much. I put most of my stuff in storage after I moved out of my apartment. Left the hotel spa I was working at, left the show I was in at the time and moved back in to the family home."

"Wow, you were in a show? That's so cool", Blaine exclaimed, grinning.

"Ah yes, they love to put me in the ensemble but never in the spotlight."

"Why? I think you'd be amazing to watch" Blaine added breathily.

Kurt smiled to himself, "You're so sweet. But it's because of my range."

At Blaine's confused face, he added "I'm a countertenor. So they like having the diversity in the ensemble but there aren't many opportunities out there for someone with my...style to be the male lead."

"Huh. They clearly don't know what they're missing. Wes goes on and on about how great it would be to add a countertenor to the Warblers. So does this mean that you're living in Lima but working at the spa? Because that seems like a really long way to travel for a job. Wait, no. You live with Sebastian..."

"Right. I was at home for a couple of months and then I moved out to Dublin. Actually, I got the job at the spa first where I met Sebastian, who had just started there as well and was looking for a third roommate for a townhouse in Dublin. So I kinda lucked out."

"And your Dad? Is-is he OK now?" Blaine asked carefully. Something had obviously shaken Kurt up on Tuesday; maybe it was related to his Dad.

"Well, he came through the bypass surgery OK but that was just a couple of weeks ago. He's had some complications since then" Kurt trailed off, taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that what Tuesday was about?"

"Mostly" Kurt pauses as he takes in Blaine, who's sitting there with a leg tucked under him, his head resting on the couch.

"I was also nervous that you wouldn't want to see me outside of the spa" Kurt adds as he looks anywhere but at Blaine.

"Huh? Why would you be nervous?"

Kurt picks at his lunch, "I-I just didn't want to assume that you'd want more. Sebastian told me about the guy you had brunch with last week and I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend or something."

Blaine's eyebrows lift in amazement before he busts out laughing, making Kurt look at him worried. "I'm sorry, Kurt but that's precious. The guy I had brunch with was my older brother, Cooper!" he chortles.

"My boyfriend..." he snorts, "Wait, 'til I tell Cooper. He'll crack up."

"Oh"

"But" Blaine starts as his laughter subsides, "It looks like we had the same thought on Tuesday. I was gonna ask you to meet me today but you beat me to the punch" he shrugged.

"Which was awesome, by the way. Of course I want to spend more time with you. You're amazing, Kurt" he smiled softly at the older man. "And I'm sorry I caused a scene back there. I guess...I was just upset thinking about you with someone else or me being just a 'bit on the side'."

Kurt huffed, "You are not a bit on the side, Blaine. This" he motioned between them, "is...well, I don't know what this is but I do know that I like you a lot. But I also know that I'm going to be moving back to New York in a couple of months and I don't want to make promises that neither of us can keep or to hold you back if you meet someone your own age-"

"There's no one else, Kurt" Blaine interrupts.

"But there could be" Kurt insists.

Blaine sighs and puts his empty cup on the coffee table. "I-I only just came out to my brother this week, Kurt, but I'm not ready to announce it to the world just yet. So, even if I wanted to, which I don't, there's no one my age to be with."

Kurt scoops up his hand and intertwines their fingers, "You just came out? For the first time? How did it go?"

The teen looks at their joined hands and glances around the cafe, concerned.

"Um, it went better than I expected actually. Cooper was...he was surprisingly great about it." He looks around again and starts to pull his hand away from Kurt's, "Um, should we do this here?"

Kurt smiles and squeezes Blaine's hand. "It's OK, that's why I picked this place. Zona Protteta means Safe Haven, its gay friendly. No one's going to think twice about it in here and even if they do, the staff will get rid of them. Now, why don't you tell me more about your brother? Oh, and the Warblers!"

* * *

Blaine's cell buzzed with an incoming text. "Ugh, looks like I need to be home for dinner after all. The family is coming over to see Cooper before he leaves tomorrow" Blaine pouts.

"We should make a move anyway, we've been here for hours. Any more biscotti and I think I might burst" Kurt laughs. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

They bundle themselves up in their winter gear and head out to Kurt's car.

"Wow, that's quite the car, Kurt" Blaine whistles as he takes in the Navigator.

"Yeah, my Dad got a good deal on it through the garage" he replied as he climbed into the four wheel drive.

"So, you said that Cooper knows about us. He won't mind if you're a little late, will he?"

Blaine grinned, "He knows about 'someone' not you specifically. I'm sure he'll cover for me...what did you have in mind?"

The car roared into life. "Let's take the long way home" Kurt suggested.

* * *

The car pulled off Old Country Road that ran alongside the Hoover Reservoir and slowly headed for a copse of trees that would keep them shielded from the road.

Blaine recognized the spot as they weren't that far away from his house. "So..." he dragged out as the car came to a stop.

"I don't think the snow is too deep here. Hopefully we don't get stuck" Kurt mumbled before turning to look at his passenger.

"Wanna fool around?" Kurt suggested. "I did promise you a ride, after all" he grinned wickedly.

Blaine gulped as he took in the ramifications before he clambered over to the back quickly.

Kurt laughed as he opened his door and slid into the back with Blaine. Shucking his pea coat, he unwound his long scarf. "I can't wait to kiss you, Blaine" he puffed out as he unzipped his motorcycle boots.

Dazed, Blaine watched as Kurt peeled off his layers. It wasn't until he was left in an undershirt and skin tight jeans that Blaine realized he needed to catch up.

The coat was the first thing to be pulled off in a hurry, followed by a flying scarf and cardigan.

Kurt lunged for his lips while Blaine struggled with his shirt buttons. Kisses were peppered across his smiling face as Blaine finally was able to wrench his shirt off and pop the button on his fly.

"Let me, baby" Kurt said huskily as he unzipped Blaine's jeans. He leant over, lifted Blaine's undershirt a little and pressed soft kisses onto his stomach.

A squeal erupted from Blaine. "Hah, sorry. Your nose is really cold though" he whined, embarrassed.

Kurt smiled into his stomach and then set about swirling his tongue through Blaine's treasure trail as he tried to shimmy the jeans down.

Blaine lifted his hips so Kurt could pull down his pants to his knees. They were followed quickly by his boxers, leaving Blaine's half hard dick lying exposed in the cool air.

Kurt dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Blaine, pulling at his hips to make him slouch down in the seat and shuffle forward. Leaning in, he blew a hot breath over the swelling dick before catching the tip with his tongue and suckling it just a little.

Blaine moaned loudly, his hands moving to rest on Kurt's shoulders as the older man started to pump his hardening cock.

"So big, baby" Kurt whispered in amazement before ducking down to suck on his length.

Blaine tipped his head back; eyes closed as Kurt's tongue travelled up and down and swirled around his cock over and over. "Oh God, Kurt. _Fuck!_"

Kurt hummed as he felt Blaine's grip tighten. He pulled off and licked at the teen's balls, sucking them one at a time into his mouth before pulling at the skin of his sac as his hand continued to stroke the fully hard dick.

"Uh, fuck. Stop, stop. I'll come like that" Blaine huffed, pushing Kurt away a little.

Laughing softly, Kurt backed off and clambered up on the seat, straddling his lover.

"A little help?" he asked motioning to his own jean covered bulge.

Blaine's shaking hands went for Kurt's fly, slipping each button free and sliding the jeans down a little so the swell of his ass was slightly exposed.

Sitting on Blaine's thighs, Kurt leaned in for a kiss which quickly turned into Blaine wrapping his tongue around Kurt's and trying to pull him into his body, mouth first.

Blaine's hands clutched at each butt cheek and squeezed hard, pulling Kurt's body closer and giving Kurt a height advantage in the kiss. Towering over the teen, Kurt's mouth moved slowly, sliding against Blaine's as he dominated the pace of the kiss. He licked into Blaine's hot mouth sensuously as he kept their bodies pressed together.

Pulling off with a smack of lips, Kurt pulled his cock out from his pants and began to stroke, pre-come dribbling onto Blaine's undershirt.

Wrapping his own hand around Kurt's, Blaine pumped with him, noting the speed Kurt liked.

"Ohhh" Kurt groaned. "You want me to ride you, baby?"

Blaine choked, "Uh, yeah. God, _so_ hot."

Kurt pulls a condom and a tiny tube of lube from his jeans pocket with his other hand and gives them to Blaine.

"Watermelon lube?"

"Mmm, it's a tester. I went and got a bunch of them in different flavors."

Blaine twisted the cap off the lube and dipped his finger in and sucked it off his finger. "Hmm, not bad I guess. Want some?" he asks, offering a dab on his finger to Kurt.

A long pink tongue wraps around Blaine's finger and licks the flavored lube off. Kurt makes a face, "Ugh, tastes like plastic."

"Yeah, but watermelon flavored plastic" Blaine laughs.

Kurt rolls his eyes and pushes himself off Blaine to slither out of his skinny jeans and black boxer briefs. After kicking them off, he retakes his position, hovering over Blaine's lap.

"Use your fingers on me, Blaine" Kurt asks breathily as he rocks his hips so that his bobbing cock bumps into Blaine's stomach.

Blaine squirts the lube onto a couple of fingers and reaches around Kurt, fumbling to find his opening as he works blind. A smear of lube skids across Kurt's cheek as Blaine grumbles.

Kurt chuckles quietly as he watches Blaine's face scrunch up in concentration. He reaches behind himself and pulls at the boy's hand, before leading it between his legs and under his balls.

Letting go, he waits for Blaine's fingers to skate up to his pucker, which they do. Kurt groans as two fingertips tickle his rim, waiting for a flutter, before they slide in slowly.

He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and he kisses him lazily. A lethargic tongue dips in and out of Blaine's mouth, tasting and teasing.

"Hmpf" Blaine groans in the next kiss all the while scissoring his fingers inside Kurt.

"You OK there, Blaine?" Kurt asks, amused. "Ohhhh" he cries out as Blaine caresses his prostate.

Blaine smiles widely. "Yeah. You OK?" he asks as he rubs tiny circles over the gland.

"Ah! Ah, Blaine" Kurt howls.

Pulling his fingers out, he finds the condom packet and tears it open with his teeth, Cooper's lesson starting to pay dividends already. He rolls it onto his twitching cock as Kurt mumbles filthy things in his ear while still stroking his own weeping dick.

"Dammit" Blaine grumps as he pats around the seat, looking for the tube he dropped earlier.

"Hey, slow down honey. Look, here it is" Kurt says calmly as he pours lube onto Blaine's big dick, taking the time to massage the mushroom shaped head with his thumb.

"Uh, Kurt. Please, baby" Blaine begs, tugging at the older man's hips.

"Shhh, you know I'll give you what you need. Let me, OK baby?"

Blaine groans as Kurt holds the teens cock up, sliding it to his hole and pushing down onto it.

Kurt moans throatily as the head pops inside easily. Grinding his hips in circles, he works himself down Blaine's length. Seated in his lap, Kurt squeezes his ass muscles to suck him in that little bit more.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Blaine's head drops back against the seat, his lips upturned in a crooked smile. "Fuck, you feel so good, Kurt." He shifts his hips trying to get a little friction on his cock buried deep inside Kurt.

Kurt grins and he drops an open mouth kiss to Blaine's lips, sucking his bottom lip in, as he starts to grind down on his lover. His hips roll painstakingly slow again and again until Blaine is begging Kurt as a blathering mess.

"Just fuck me already, please. Oh God, ride me, baby. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" he demands.

When Kurt's finally had enough of teasing, he raises himself up a little and braces himself, "Mmm, Blaine. Fuck me now, baby."

Blaine's hips come to life, thrusting up uncontrollably into Kurt's tight heat like a jackhammer.

"Uh, uh, uh. Fuck Blaine, fuuuuck!"

Kurt drops his weight back down as he hears Blaine's voice break in a moan and become more desperate as he whimpers, realizing that he's close to coming.

Suddenly fully enveloped in Kurt, Blaine groans out his pleasure into Kurt's throat. He opens his mouth and presses his teeth lightly into the smooth skin in a wide would-be bite.

Then, Kurt's throat is gone as he begins to bounce wildly on Blaine's cock.

Blaine shouts in surprise and they start to work their hips together to smack into each other over and over.

Kurt's high pitched whines are soon drowned out by Blaine's loud cursing as he comes hard, filling up the condom. Kurt continues to rock, with Blaine's dick buried deep inside him as he slides a ring of slippery fingers over his throbbing cock, his cum splattering against Blaine's undershirt.

They lean their heads against each other's necks as they suck in much needed oxygen.

Finally, Kurt reaches down to grip the condom around Blaine's softening dick as he slides himself off and falls next to him on the seat before leaning into the front of the car, ass on display. He retrieves a travel pack of tissues and a plastic bag.

Offering a tissue to Blaine to wrap up the used condom, he takes the wad and tucks it into the rubbish bag. Blaine grabs another tissue to mop up as Kurt starts to slip back into his clothes.

At Blaine's look of disapproval, Kurt stops. "What? It's too chilly to laze around naked in the back seat, baby."

"Get rid of that shirt, put your clothes on and we'll cuddle, OK?" Kurt offers.

Blaine's face breaks back into a smile as he starts to pull of his soiled t-shirt. "What am I going to do with this?"

"Turn it inside out and fold it up. I'll wash it at home. It'll be good as new."

As Kurt pulls on his boots, Blaine is pulling on his cardigan and re-buttoning his fly.

"Have you got your phone?"

"Of course" Blaine smiles. "You gonna give me your number, baby?"

"Hey, that was my big line" Kurt chuckled as he leaned onto Blaine's shoulder.

They lay curled up together after swapping numbers for a few moments before Blaine's phone buzzed again.

"You need to go home, don't you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'd much rather stay with you though" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck before pressing small kisses into the same spot over and over.

"C'mon, lover boy." Kurt smiled, as he tugged at the teen's arm, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably the only update for the next two weeks as I'll be travelling next weekend.


End file.
